


Rhage's Riot

by Duckie_QuacksWorth



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: Black dagger brother hood, F/M, Immortal, Sex, daughter - Freeform, father - Freeform, finding her father, slut, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 25,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckie_QuacksWorth/pseuds/Duckie_QuacksWorth
Summary: This story is about Rhage meeting his Daughter, Riot. I plan on writing this story for as long as I can. it could be a short story or a long one, but I have plans for it. I do hope you like it. please leave a comment if you do or if you want me to continue. Or even if you have questions. Thank you
Relationships: Father Rhage Daughter Riot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Riot stood in the back of shAdoWs, watching bodies rubbing, thrusting against each other, seamlessly unaware of the immortals around them. She was used to this kind of scene since she was a Dancer/ Singer at a Gentleman’s Club though none of them were gentlemen.

She wasn’t here for the sex, dancing, or drugs the club provided, no she was there for a possible job opportunity, one that gave her a chance to get out of the hell hole she was living in. There wasn’t many openings for a woman bouncer, especially one her size; a slender five foot eight chick with a temper to rival a clown fish. But she had to try.

“Riot?”

She pivoted to the left hearing her name over the loud music; the tall, dark, smoldering man in an expensive suit, had to be to look that good on the man, was staring down at her with a pensive look on his face. Not the same look the bouncer Xhex gave her, no she looked like she was looking through her soul with bewilderment which made Riot very uncomfortable and almost leave, but she was a professional.

She didn’t cower to no one.

“Yes that’s me, Xhex told me I’d be meeting with a Mr. Latimer?”

“That’s me," he mimicked, "if you will follow me, we will head into my office for the interview.” He motioned for someone behind her and began walking towards the back. 

Riot fell in line and followed his bouncing delicious ass to wherever the hell he was taking her. Not that she was attracted to him, she just appreciated his attributes as she did with most males. Except she wouldn’t try seducing this male, something told her he was off limits. Permanently.

The tingling at her ape told her they were being followed but she had a feeling that it was intentional. So the spinning around and leg sweep that ran through her mind wasn’t necessary but would’ve been satisfying.  
When they entered the room, the male said, “Have a seat please, Riot.” As she did, Mr. Latimer turned towards her and said, “Look, I’m not sure…”

“Look, Mr. Latimer,” Riot interrupted, “I know I am not exactly the type of person you would hire unless it was as a whore position, judging by my long blonde hair, bouncy tits and slim body, and I’d be very appreciative at the offer. I would,but I’m looking for something totally different. I am a great worker. I’m dedicated and ready for whatever comes my way. I can handle myself, I’ve been doing it for many years even though not one of those years have I been a bouncer but I know I can do this. All you have to do is give me a shot.” Riot took a deep breath and said, “What do you have to lose?”

Mr. Latimer raised his hand with raised eyebrows, “As I was saying, I’m not sure how you heard we had a position open, but we are not hiring anyone at this point.”

Oh so this wasn’t about her height or size, it was the no job opening bit. “You don’t have even a part time opening? I have a job already but I only work two nights a week and it’s not enough to get by.”

Mr. Latimer shook his head, “I’m sorry to hear that but…”

Xhex cleared her throat, interrupting him and said, “We might have a position open. If you could leave me your contact information I’ll give you a call tomorrow if Mr. Latimer and I can come up with a fitting position.”

Riot perked up immediately and stood. “Yes ma’am, thank you so much!”

AS Trez watched Xhex walk Riot to the door he was dumfounded. Yes he was giving the club over to Xhex but he knew what kind of security it needed. Maybe she was worried that when she had the club that she would need another hand? But why her? She was a twig in heels.

“Before you say anything,” Xhex turned from shutting the door, “I read her grid and I think you need to know that she might be related to someone we know.”

Trez recoiled, “How the hell would you know that?”

“Did you look at her? The blonde hair, those eyes, and that smile…. It reads Rhage completely.”

"Yeah but you can’t know for sure, a simple guess isn’t anything to go by.”

“That’s why we are giving her the job. What if she was, we’d lose her and Rhage would never know.”

Trez rubbed the back of his neck. He knew she was right but… “Are you sure you want to train her? Nothing about her reads tough to me.”

Xhex smiled the way she could only do and said, “There is more to her than her outside Trez, especially if she is a Brothers daughter.”


	2. Chapter 2

Xhex walked out of her room and down to first meal with her mate, John Matthew. It had been a wild and eventful night and she was deliciously sore. She looked over at her male as they sat at the table and he gave her a knowing smile. He felt the same way too. 

As Rhage walked in with Bitty and Mary, Xhex got up. “Excuse me,” she said to her mate and walked over to Rhage. “Hey can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure.” He ushered his mate and daughter over to their chairs and followed Xhex out of the room. “What’s going on?”

“Last night a girl came to shAdoWs and I read her grid.”

Frowning, Rhage asked, “What’s this have to do with me?”

“Well her grids like yours…” she let her sentence hang in the air. She didn’t know how he was going to take the news but she needed to tell him. If it was her, she would want to know.

“Where is she?”

Riot swiveled her hips, gyrating to the music pulsating through the speakers throughout the bar. This was her element. Even the beast inside her was happy. Usually she would have to beat it down from its high rise in the sky roaring act into a cage but currently he was resting on the bottom of her back, her little “Tramp Stamp” that was no tattoo but a rarity she had been born with. A Purple, green, pink and black moving art that had her back no matter what.

She loved her beast, it was as whorish as she was. And tonight, it was ready to find a pulsating, thrusting motion deep, deep within that which Riot held most dear. 

Yes she was just like a man, her womanly parts were her treasures. And she didn’t give it out to just anybody; she gave it out to everybody. As long as it came with a price tag. Sometimes not even then. She had an overdrive of sexual desire that was uncanny but it didn’t bother her in the slightest. Having an orgasm was better than eating, was better than breathing, better than life itself. 

Where it came from? Didn’t matter a bit to her.

Sometimes she felt she was feeding her beast. As a young, she was a brawler, fighting boys for no good reason, and as a teenager, the first moment she had her period and the sex talk came about… those feelings tingling in certain areas that only fueled her to brawl more. Until she actually lost her virginity, then she became a kitty cat, tame as ever. As long as she fed her habit, all was okay. 

As the song ended and her time on the pole was up, instead of going backstage, she prowled the crowd, looking for that “one”. But here it was more about servicing the men, not the other way around. It looked like another night of going to the private sex club that held all kinds of kinky fuckery she was all so ready for. 

Walking to the back, she threw on her shorts and jacket, no pretenses with dressing, she was just going to dematerialize to the sex club and fuck as much as her Cherry Pie could take. 

Taking her phone out, she checked her messages. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Xhex voice. 

“Hey Riot, seems we can fit you into the schedule for a position here. If you could come in as soon as possible, I’d appreciate it. 

Riot forgot all about what she was wearing or where she was going, she ran out the back door and dematerialized like her life depended on it. This was her shot to get out of the rooming board she was in. The damn place was practically condemned. 

Riot walked up the Bouncer outside shAdoWs and instantly he let her in.

Wow, what connections she already had! 

Then she looked down at her chest, her black lace bra and cursed under her breath. She wasn’t dressed for an interview!

Gritting her teeth, she sought out Xhex in the crowd. She was over in the corner watching the crowd but as soon as Riot started walking towards her, Xhex looked over and waved her over. 

“I’d say let’s start you tonight but the clientele might get the wrong idea.”  
Riot cleared her throat and said, “Sorry I rushed over from work and forgot to put on proper clothes.” Shit she was going to lose this job. 

“So you work at a strip club?”

Riot winced. “Yes ma’am. Will that be a problem?”

“Not at all. Just know which business you’re at, at all times please.”

Riot buttoned up her jean jacket. “Of course.”

“You need to follow me.” Xhex said, as she walked away and towards the office. 

Riot took her que and walked as cool and brusquely as Xhex did. If she was going to be professional, she needed to follow her lead. In high heels? Yeah that was a bitch to do.

When they entered the office, Riot stopped dead in her tracks and gasped. Standing in front of the glass wall was the man her mother had drawn and painted over and over. She’d gotten his features completely right except he was bigger in person.

Fuck her, she should have never moved back to Caldwell.


	3. Chapter 3

Riot backed away. Towards the door, intending to run but the sound of locks being sprung had her cursing under her breath. “What the fuck is this?” she asked no one in particular.

She had known this painting of the man her mother had created was her father; her mother always told her he was. But never in a million years did she expect to meet him or think even for a second he was real. Riot mainly thought that her mother had drawn the man to hide the fact she had no real clue as to who her father was. 

Xhex walked towards her. “Look I think we need to talk. Or rather, you two need to talk,” she gestured to the man still standing by the window. Like Riot could miss him in the slightest. 

“I don’t need to say shit here, I came here for a fucking job, not some father/daughter intervention.” Riot practically yelled, but kept her composure, her dragon was stirred and if she lost her shit in here, then there went her job. If she still even had one.

“How do you know he is your father?”Xhex asked quizzically. 

“When your mother is a painter and remembers the male she slept with, the puzzle just fits right.”

The male still standing by the wall spoke up, “you said mother. Is she human?”

Rolling her eyes, she replied. “Duh.” It’s not like she could’ve been born to an immortal mother without him knowing.

He pulled out a lollipop and popped it in his mouth. “How old are you Riot?”

Okay, so there was a dilemma, does she lie about her age like she does with everyone, or does she tell the truth? Might as well go for the truth. “Thirty-two.”

Tilting his head to the side, he remarked, “You do look like me.”

Yes, she could see that easily enough. She had his eyes, hair, and lips but that didn’t mean shit. Anyone could look like him. Rolling her eyes, she said, “Look this is fun and all but even if I believe the paintings, which I don’t, knowing how my mother was, I’d rather do a DNA test to be sure. I’m not jumping straight into this shit without a fucking net. Hell I don’t even know your name.”

“Rhage,” he shrugged, “and that’s fine with me, we could head to Haver’s right now and get this over with.”  
“Fine with me.” She sure as shit had nothing else to do. 

Rhage was a bundle of nerves. He hadn’t even told Mary or Bitty what was going on. Hell he couldn’t even eat without wanting to throw up. 

As he dematerialized to Haver’s clinic, all he could hope is Riot didn’t escape. He had a feeling when she first walked through the door that she was going to bolt so he locked the door mentally. But as he reformed, Riot was a few feet away waiting impatiently. 

And they called him Hollywood. This Female was Hollywood all the way. Her tan skin and beach blonde waves, she looked like a Goddess. There was no way she wasn’t his daughter.

They walked towards the barn, not a word spoken, not even the ride down the elevator. As the receptionist greeted them with her upmost sultry look, he had to keep from rolling his eyes. Sometimes the attention was a little much, even for him. 

“Can I help you?”

“Yes we need to see Havers please. Tell him Rhage is here to see him.”

“Yes Sir, right away,”

“So,” Rhage began, “what is it that you do for a living?”

Riot looked at him without blinking and said, “I’m a stripper.”

Right. Staying quiet was a better way to deal with all this shit. But within a few minutes Havers was rushing down the hall towards them.

“Rhage, what a pleasant surprise how may I help you and your… ah… friend?”

Yeah buddy eyes off my kid. Is this how Mary felt every time a woman stared at him?

“We need a DNA test done.”Rhage gestured between him and Riot.

“Right… Of course,” clearing his throat, he said, “this way please.”

Down the hall they went. Passing patient room after patient room, all filled to the brim until Havers stopped in front of an open one. “In here will do.”

Riot jumped on top of the table and swung her legs back and forth while Rhage hung back against the wall waiting while Havers collected what he needed for the DNA test. 

“We will be doing a blood test today.”

Rhage was first and when it was Riots turn, she unbuttoned her jacket and shrugged out of the sleeve. Havers gasped and nearly dropped the tourniquet and needle and Rhage had to keep from ripping off Havers head while ripping out his own eyes. Riot was only wearing a black shear bra underneath the jacket.


	4. Chapter 4

Riot had no embarrassment, it was a damn costume, and she was used to being half naked in front of people, who cared that it could possibly be her father in the same room. He would have to get used to her ways if they were related. 

“Oh come on Rhage, might as well be a bathing suit, get over it,” she said as Havers took her blood.

Rhage didn’t answer, he just kept staring at the wall until she buttoned up her jacket.

“We should have the results for you tomorrow,”Havers said, trying to look anywhere but at her. Yeah she had that effect on men. 

Riot didn’t wait for the pleasantries of goodbye, she strolled out of the room and back down the corridor that she came from earlier. Rhage caught up with her and joined her in the elevator. “So it looks like we have something in common.”

She looked up at him confused. “What do you mean?”

“The way men look at you; women look at me the same way.”

She shrugged. “I’m used to it.”

“You’re not really big on talking are you?”

The doors open and they stepped out into the cold. “I’m just not sure what you’re exactly wanting here.” It was true. She wasn’t a child so what could he possibly want from an adult daughter; if she was indeed his daughter. Okay, who was she kidding, she knew she was, but she just wanted that confirmation dammit!

“I want to know you. You’re my kid,” he shrugged.

“Possible Kid.” she emphasized possible.

“Oh come on Riot, who are you trying to kid here? Xhex is never wrong.”

“You’re telling this to someone who doesn’t know Xhex.”

They stood there in the snow, staring each other down until Riot could no longer take the tension. “I gotta go.” 

“Wait can I get your number? So I can get ahold of you when he has the results?”

Riot gave him her number and dematerialized back to her room in the Rooming House she lived in. She tore off her jacket and plopped down onto the bed, her dragon was in over drive right now and she didn’t really understand why. But before she could scream her head off, she grabbed her pillow and let it out. She screamed and screamed until her voice was raw. It was that or go and hunt down lessers to relieve the stress, and she really didn’t feel like getting soaked into black goop.

Dematerializing back home, Rhage shook his head, emotions in overload and a cluster fuck to explain to his shellan and daughter. He walked to the door and stuck his mug into the camera and waited for the door to open. 

“Sire.”

Rhage waved to Fritz and went upstairs, to where he heard his daughter laughing. She was in the children’s room, playing with the little ones. He waved over his Mary and walked a little down the hall. 

He turned and engulfed his mate into his arms and nuzzled her neck. Why did it feel like a year since he’s seen her every time he leaves her side?

Mary pulled back slightly, putting her hand on his face, “What happened today? You left without saying goodbye.”

“Xhex met someone yesterday. She said that her grid was like mine.”

Mary gasped. “Do you mean…?”

He nodded. “I met her at shAdoWs… and she looks like me Mary, she has my eyes. And I’m afraid she is exactly like me.”  
“What happened?”  
“We went to Havers’ and did a DNA test and she left. That’s it. She isn’t much of a conversationalist though. I don’t know exactly how to talk to her.”  
Mary tangled her fingers in his hair and dragged his head down towards her for a quick kiss. “We will figure this out.”


	5. Chapter 5

The next night, Riot woke up with the pillow over her face. Oh yeah, she thought, the screaming. Getting up, she threw the pillow on the bed and headed for the shower. Her head hurt, but thankfully, the dragon was sated in a way only screaming or killing could do. 

Her weird habits, how she hated them so. She’d rather her dancing or fucking would do the trick but no such luck, her dragon liked what it liked. Though why the screaming… she’d never know.

Her shower was quick, yet uneventful, she’d rather be joined by some nameless Joe with a cock for miles… thrusting in her while she screamed her pleasure. Yeah, that’s how she’d have liked her night to start out.

Just as she was finishing the shower her phone rang. Jumping out, with the grace of a fighting bull, she scrambled for her phone, she hated to leave her boss hanging but as she looked at the number, it was one she didn’t recognize.

Oh yeah, Rhage.

“Hello,” she answered.

“Riot, its Rhage, the test results came in.”

Closing her eyes, she was hoping he wasn’t her father. Only because it would make things easier on her, not any other reason. 

“And?” she was short and blunt. There wasn’t much else to say. 

“You are my daughter….” 

“Okay, thanks for letting me know," she said as she hung up the phone just as she ass planted to the floor.

For fucks sake! Her mother had been right… all these years of wondering and now she knew for sure. Well she knew but tried not to know at the same time. Her mother was a whore just as she was. Some nameless Joe could have been her father and her mother could have just picked the hottest one. 

The phone rang. Sighing she picked it up. “Hello?”

“Riot it’s Rhage again…”

“I know.”

“Why did you hang up?”

Oh, because I fell naked in my room and it was too embarrassing to admit when you heard the thud, duh! “Sorry I thought you were done speaking.”

“Well no, I was hoping maybe we could meet up tonight, there are some things I’d like to tell you and people I’d like you to meet.”

When the hell am I ever going to go to the sex club! “What time?” she asked, squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing her temple.

“I could come get you now if that’s okay.”

“Just tell me the address and I’ll meet you there.”

“Well here’s the thing… you ah… can’t reach the place I live because it’s hidden.”

Sighing she bit the inside of her cheek and counted to five. When she was done she said, “Fine,” and gave him her address and hung up the phone on him again. 

Was she deliberately trying to be rude? Nah, she just didn’t have anything else to say.

She was ready in less than five minutes, combing her hair and picking out a nice pair of jeans and tank top. It was the best she could do; she didn’t have much for clothes unless you counted her costumes. 

She walked out of her room and down the hall, the screaming and banging and clanging coming from every direction, along with the smell of drugs. Yeah she lived in the best place ever!

Riot waited outside for what seemed forever until a Jeep pulled up to the curb. Wow she didn’t picture him a Jeep kind of guy and she knew it was Rhage because no one with such a nice car would deliberately stop here.

She opened the passenger door just as he was getting out of the car which made him stop and look back at her in surprise. 

“Luck of the draw?” she teased.

Getting in the vehicle, she buckled up and waited for him to say something as they drove away. But of course, he was as dumbfounded as she was as to what to say in their predicament. 

Her phone rang and she answered it. “Hey Matt.”

“Her Riot, I need you to come in tonight and fill in for Candy. She’s out sick.”

Riot looked over to Rhage and sighed, “I can’t tonight, I’ve got some things to take care of.”

“If you want to keep you job…”

Riot interrupted, “If you want to keep your best Gal on the floor I wouldn’t fucking finish that statement. Now as I said, I’m busy, fuck out with another girl.” She said hanging up and shutting off her phone.

Clearing his throat, Rhage asked, “I’m not keeping you from anything important am I?”

“Just keeping me from paying my rent this week.”

“Should I take you back…?”

“Just keep driving Rhage.”


	6. Chapter 6

Okay wow, her mom Fucked a man who lived in a mansion? Hell, Riot only fucked a man with a Maserati once and she was damn proud of it! This is on another fucking level. 

“You own this?” she asked.

“No the King owns it, I just live here with him and the other Brothers.”

“As in Elvis Presley?” she joked. She knew who the Black Dagger Brotherhood was, she’d heard about them and their work eradicating the world of Lesser’s, but never did she think she would meet any of them, let alone have a father who was a brother. 

He looked at her sideways as they came up to the door. “You don’t know who…” as she rolled her eyes at him, he responded, “right. Well here we are.”

“So you want to introduce me to the brothers?” she asked.

“Yes and to my Shellan and daughter, Bitty.”

Woah okay he said daughter, so she had a sister she was just finding out about. That was kind of cool, she guessed. 

As the doors opened and they stepped in, she immediately wanted to turn and run. There was a whole room full of people and she nor her dragon could handle that kind of pressure. But of course, Rhage put a hand at the small of her back and ushered her forward. 

“Everyone, this is Riot.”

AAAAND that’s when all hell broke loose. One after another after another, a brother or his shellan or Band of Bastard would introduce themselves by a handshake or a hug or a clap on the shoulder. One of the Bastards caught her eye, his name was Zypher. Now he was hot. She held onto his hand a little longer than the others.

But Riot was getting dizzy, it was over whelming meeting so many people at once. Never in a million years did she think Rhage meant a community of people, she thought a couple of people were going to be here.

There was even a white and black haired man dressed in the seventies giving her a hug… What. The. Fuck. 

Her eyes went to the little girl tugging at her arm and Riot stopped breathing. Her dragon slithered up her back and down her arm right to where the little girls hand was resting. There were gasps but she hardly heard them, she was focused on the little girl who looked down at her arm and smoothed her hand across the dragon, and all of a sudden, Riot could breathe, her nerves were untangling. 

It was like she was under a spell of sorts. One only this little girl could put her under. 

What the fuck was her dragon doing? He was known to roam her back but never her arm. It had to be this little girl.

“Hi I’m Bitty.”

Riot looked into her eyes and nodded. “I’m… Mac… I I mean,” she stuttered “Riot, I’m Riot.”

She almost told everyone in the room her real name was Mackinsey, Macky for short, but she caught herself. Whatever spell this little girl had on her, ended the moment she let go of her arm and dug in her pocket, pulling out a handmade bracelet.

“Here,” she said putting on Riot’s wrist, “I made this for you.”

Riot looked down at her wrist in awe of such a beautiful bracelet. Never had she been given anything in her life. She always had to earn what she got. Even on Christmas her mother would make her work for her own presents. Whether it would be cleaning or mowing others yards for money for those gifts, she worked for it. 

Bitty didn’t know but that bracelet just became the most valuable thing she owned and she owned very little.

“Thank you Bitty,” was all she could say as she looked back at the little girl. 

Bitty Beamed, “Told you mom, she’d love it.”

“That you did, sweetheart,” Mary agreed. “We were just about to sit down for first meal. Will you join us?”

Riot realized in that moment how hungry she was, she’d missed out on eating before she went to bed and now it was, what did Mary call it, first meal? Yeah she was starving. 

“If it’s no trouble, I’d like that thank you.”

“It’s no trouble at all, if we have enough food to feed this one,” she pointed at Rhage, “then we can surely feed you.”

Riot cracked a smile as Bitty grabbed her hand and dragged her into a dining room of sorts. It had the biggest table she had ever seen. “Holy…”

“Here sit here with me Riot,” Bitty gestured to the chair next to hers.

Riot looked around at all the empty chairs and back to the entrance. “Is no one else going to eat?” She was afraid they were just humoring her.

“No everyone else already ate before you came. We,” She gestured between her and Bitty, “wanted to wait for you two to get home.”

Riot sat down in the chair and gawked at the male walking with a tray of food. He must have been about a thousand years old. As he set down the tray Riot stood up and said, “Here let me help you.”

That’s when shit hit the fan.


	7. Chapter 7

The butler or whoever he was recoiled away from her as though she slapped him. “I’m sorry!” Riot backed up as well and tripped over the chair she was sitting in and fell straight to the floor. She got up quickly before Rhage could get up and help her. “What did I do?” she asked Rhage in a panic.

“You did nothing wrong… it’s okay, the Doggen like to do things on their own. It’s an insult to them to help out.”

“Oh shit I’m so sorry,” she said to the Doggen but then cursed again as he blanched. “Sorry, sorry shit, sorry fuck!” She couldn’t shut her mouth to save her life. She was about to kill this Doggen with her apologies.

Bitty was giggling. Shit, she cursed in front of the child.

“It’s okay just sit down and things will be fine.”

She did as she was told and kept her mouth shut as she was being served, flinching every time she wanted to thank him. She figured that might have the same effect on him as well. 

“So Riot, can I ask you about your mom?” Mary asked.

Riot cringed but said, “What do you want to know?”

“Anything.”

Riot thought for a second then decided on telling the truth. “My mother was a drug addicted…” she looked at bitty tried to come up with an appropriate word. Clearing her throat, she came up with, “escort…”

“I understand,” Mary looked at her with sympathy. “Do you have a relationship with her?”

“No… uh she died when I was sixteen.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,”Rhage said sadly.

Riot shrugged and took a bite of her food. She didn’t know what to say to that. 

“And you? What do you do for a living?” Mary asked.

Riot looked at Mary then again at Bitty. Shit why couldn’t she just have a normal job, then she wouldn’t have to make up some bullshit word. “Dancer.”

“I see.”

Riot looked at Mary and felt like apologizing for her life style. It wasn’t like she had a choice in her job. She had to get work where she could to feed herself. She felt as though she was disappointing Mary in some way. 

They sat in silence and ate their food. Riot hardly able to taste her food. She ate until she could no longer take the silence.

“I also sing.” She heard herself saying

“Really?” Bitty asked excitedly. “Can you sing me something?”

“Well, I can but I sound better with music or the piano.”

“We have a piano! Here come on, I’ll show you.” Bitty dragged Riot from her chair and took her across the huge room she entered from and to a room that was a library.

“Wow.” Riot said, looking around “There’s so many books in here.”

“This is nothing, you should see the theatre room,” Bitty boasted as she walked to the piano. “Here you go.”

Riot sat at the piano, caressing the ivory. Never had she seen anything so grand. She was used to run down, on its last leg pianos. She was afraid to ruin this one with her fingers. 

Bitty sat next to her and looked at her expectantly. 

Riot looked back to the keys and started playing, stroking keys like it was her lover. As the song formed she started singing. The high notes not a problem for her.

Bitty squealed. “I know this song, it’s from the Greatest Showman. Mom Look it’s Never Enough, I love this song!”

Riot sang louder, stronger as the song hit its climax. She was in her element when she sang. She never thought herself as a great singer, just a well enough one to be able sing as she danced in the club. 

When the song was over she looked towards Rhage but the male behind him caught her eye, it was Zypher. The man gave her goosebumps as he looked back at her.

“Can you play another song?”

And that’s how her night went, playing songs from Sia to Pink to Taylor Swift. A flurry of songs passed before her voice got raw. She turned to Bitty and a smile crossed her face. “You have a beautiful voice.”

Ducking her head, Riot replied automatically “Thank you.”

She got up from the piano and looked back to her father again, realizing she had gathered quite the crowd. Among them was Zypher, still standing in his spot, not as if she was intentionally seeking him out… but as their eyes caught, her breath caught in her throat. Yeah she was attracted to this male.


	8. Chapter 8

Riot finished last meal with Rhage and everyone in the house. She was exhausted by all the questions everyone had for her and every time she answered, she looked to Zypher to see if he was paying attention. It looked like he hung on to her every word.

What was it with this man, he made her squirm. And she was never one to squirm.

“So Riot, it’s about dawn, are you staying the night?” Beth, Wrath’s shellan asked.

“No the sun doesn’t hurt me, being a Halfling and all, so I’ll be heading home.”

“Too bad, we have quite enjoyed your company tonight.”

A sentence she had heard many, many times over.

“Well I guess I better get going,” she said standing up. “Do I need a ride out of here or can I dematerialize?”

Wrath answered for the crowd she had asked. “You can dematerialize out, that way you know where to come back to.”

Oh, they wanted her to come back. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to come back. What for?

Riot nodded and headed for the exit. 

“Would you stop doing that?”

She turned around and saw that Rhage had followed her along with Mary and Bitty. 

“Do what?” All she was doing was leaving.

“Walking off like that, you can’t wait for us to see you off?”

“I uh… I guess.”

Bitty walked up to her and wrapped her arms around Riot’s waist. “It’s nice to have a sister,” she said, squeezing tighter.

Riot patted her shoulders awkwardly and said “kinda is, kid.” She wasn’t used to this type of affection so she was a bit out of her element right now. 

Rhage put a hand on her shoulder, “When can we see you again?”

“I don’t know maybe I can stop by tomorrow for last meal?”

“Then maybe you can stay!” Bitty let go of Riot and looked at Mary. “Right mom, wouldn’t that be fun to have a sleep over?”

Shit, not what she fucking meant! What the hell was a sleep over anyway? She sure as shit never had one before.

“That would be fun Bitty, What do you say, Riot?” Mary asked.

The hope in Bitty’s face won her over. “Okay, though I haven’t a clue what a sleep over means.”

Riot said her goodbye’s and dematerialized to her room through the crack in her window. She shed her clothes from her body and jumped into bed. Her head hurt and her dragon was restless. Not exactly on the prowl for a kill or a good screaming match. Just well… restless. 

She couldn’t sleep, she tossed and turned and tossed some more and before she knew it, she was in front of the sex club, getting first priority entrance into the joint. She was a regular and the bouncer had enjoyed quite a few nights in her thralls of passion.

She walked through several rooms, watching the girls giving head, men bending women over couches, tables, fucking the hell out of the woman they had. She kept going looking for the right man. A male approached her and she purred, beckoning him to her.

Resting her hand on his chest, she licked up his neck and bit down hard. Not enough to draw blood but enough to hear the moan come from the man’s throat. 

He was already naked, smelling of other women but Riot could care less, all she needed was a body, ready and willing.

Her hand drifted down his chest to his abdomen. Lower still until she found him hard. She stroked him slow and easy, teasing him as she kissed him. 

He hastily grabbed at her breasts, too excited to take his time. Riot smiled and pulled down her boy shorts. Turning she bent over, arching her back as he thrust into her with ease, she was so ready.


	9. Chapter 9

Sex, The incurable disease. After a night of man after male after man, Riot was exhausted. She hurt, everywehere. Still, she promised a certain little girl that she would have a sleep over.  
She had just finished her shower when her phone rang.

“Riot, it’s Rhage I was wondering if you still planned on coming over tonight?”

“Yes I’m just getting ready and I will be over in a minute.”

“Okay I’ll see you at home.”

Home? That certainly wasn’t her home but whatever, she shrugged it off and got dressed, this time in a pair of leggings and an oversized t shirt. 

There, that felt like sleep over material, she hoped. 

Concentrating, she dematerialized back to the Mansion and went to the door and knocked. On the other end she could hear Bitty shouting, “she’s here she’s here!”

The door burst open and Bitty threw herself at Riot. “Hi Riot, you came like you promised!”

Riot patted the little girl on the shoulders, “I told you I would.”

“You’re wearing your bracelet I made you.”

Riot looked down at her wrist and bit her lip, “Yes I do like it a lot.”

Bitty smiled. “Come on, I have so many plans for us.”

“Hold on Bitty, we have last meal to go through first,” said Rhage.

The look on Bitty’s face made her want to punch Rhage in the face. How could he disappoint her like that, this was their sleepover anyway, they could do as they wanted, right?

“Oh right, food first, come on Riot, “she said, pulling Riot along behind her. 

Riot smiled at the back of Bitty’s head. She was always dragging Riot somewhere.

Everyone was already seated at the table and were eating as they joined the party. Riot sought out Zypher and blushed, he was staring right at her. The effect he had on her was astonishing. She couldn’t believe how gorgeous he was. His hair short and dark brown, his face chiseled and unshaven, a five o’clock shadow smearing that smoldering look her was giving her. 

“Hey are you ok?”

“Huh,” she looked at Rhage, oh right, she was staring right back at Zypher and got caught. “Fine. I’m Fine.”

She ate quickly, matching Bitty’s speed, hardly tasting the steak and potatoes that was on her plate. It seemed the girl was anxious to get the festivities started. 

“So I have it all planned out, “Bitty said, “First we will paint then we will go to the theatre room and watch a movie, you can pick…”

“I haven’t seen a movie in over a decade, how about you pick.”

Bittys jaw dropped. “Really? But you know the song to the Greatest Showman.”

“That’s because it was a suggested song on YouTube Music.”

“You haaaave to see it, it’s one of the best movies ever,” Bitty said, dramatically.

“Then that’s what we will go with.”

Bitty turned to Rhage. “Father can we go now? We have finished eating,” she pointed to their plates.

Nodding he said, “Have fun you two. We will be around shortly.”

Bitty once again grabbed Riot’s hand and pulled her to yet another room, this one held a pool table and a TV, one of which were occupied by the weird guy now sporting coveralls and a straw hat.

Bitty said hi to him and then showed Riot where they would be painting. She had a layout of colors, brushes and canvases. Riot was impressed, the last time she painted was with her mother before she overdosed. She wasn’t sure she’d wanted to pick up the brush again after so many years but with Bitty’s enthusiasm, how could she resist?

Riot sat down next to the little girl, uh her sister, and picked up one of the brushes. She picked out a few colors she wanted to start with and began painting, letting her brush do the work for her. With slow steady strokes, she was easily painting what could be her sloppiest piece of art work yet. She wasn’t used to kids paint but it would have to do. 

After about two hours, Riot looked up at where Bitty was sitting and froze, her sister was staring at her in awe.

“You paint so beautifully. Is that… is that me?”

Riot looked down at the painting and was dumb struck, she indeed painted Bitty. She hadn’t a clue what she was drawing, she was so engrossed with being back in time to when her and her mother painted; the good days when her mom was sober and could function like a normal human being. 

“It is, sorry about that, I didn’t know.” She could have done better, defined it more, brought out more color, make her vibrant with a glow that rivaled any beauty she’d ever seen. But she painted this, a dull lifeless face that rivaled no one but Riot’s carelessness to Bitty’s beauty.

“No, no don’t be sorry, I love it.” She said reaching for the canvas. “Can I keep it?”

Bitty looked so hopeful and happy, Riot didn’t want to break the little girls heart by throwing it away. “Sure, here,” She said, handing it over. “Careful, it’s still wet.”

Bitty took it with care and walked over to the couch where her parents were sitting. “Look mom and dad, look what Riot painted me!”

“Wow,” Mary exclaimed. “That’s so beautiful. How did you do this?” she asked Riot, who was standing behind Bitty.

Riot shrugged. “No idea.” She really didn’t have a clue. One minute she wanted to paint dead trees in a lively forest and next she had Bitty’s face all over the canvas.


	10. Chapter 10

The movie was eventful, the singing was exceptional and damn were there some hot ass men on the screen. Bitty was right, this was the best movie in the world. Well except one. As the movie finished, Bitty looked to Riot, “see, what did I say… Best movie ever!”

“Well I do remember one movie that can rival this one.” 

“What’s that?”

Riot smiled wickedly. “Buffy the Vampire Slayer.”

Rhage coughed up his drink while Mary laughed. “I agree, that is a great movie.”

“Can we see it mom?”

“Ohhh I think we have time for another movie, what do you say Riot?”

Riot smiled widely, as giddy as a child. “Can we? I haven’t seen it in forever!”

She knew it wasn’t a child’s movie but it was her favorite. The way Buffy took charge and her strength along with her whit, was what Riot admired the most and what she always hoped to be. Except you know, instead of killing Vampires, she was killing Lessers.

As the movie played, she watched Bitty’s reaction, it was the same as her own, complete and total bliss. 

Her favorite part of the movie was on, the part where Buffy does her flips and lands on Pike. The chemistry they had together was just what she had always craved. Okay, so she sexualized the movie more than it really was, but man was Pike sexy.

“I like Amilyn,” Bitty said, giggling. “He’s funny.”

Yeah she could tell, the part where he dies and does his ooo aahhh oooww bit. It was her second favorite scene as well. Okay, the whole movie was her favorite but the dance scene, yeah she wanted to dance with someone just like that.   
Man she needed to go to the sex club. Not that she was hot and bothered, but because she wanted to be. Okay, maybe she was a little, I mean it was Pike.

All too soon the movie was over and Bitty jumped to her feet, “Next activity!”

Bitty took them into the pool table room again and took out a box. “Twister time!” Bitty announced excitedly. 

Now this was something Riot was good at. At least she knew she would be. Contorting body parts to fit into different positions. Yeah she could do this all too easily.

Mary went to stand with Rhage but Riot grabbed her hand and pulled her back, “Oh no you don’t, if I have to, so do you,” she said laughing. “You’re the spinner Rhage.”

Mary, Bitty and Riot all stood to the side and waited to hear the first color to be called.

“Red.”

Too easy, as they stepped onto their color, Bitty said, “Next color dad.”

“Green.”

Bitty and Mary used their other foot while Riot went for her hand. 

“Blue.”

Riot used her other hand while Bitty and Mary used their hands. The game went on and on, each of them laughing as the other fell over but none of them wanted to stop the game they were having too much fun. At one point Bitty tried to reach over Riot but couldn’t, so Riot arched her back and gave bitty a chance to go under her. The next move had Riot on her ass. She just couldn’t contort her body to reach the green. 

“Okay girls, it’s time for last meal. Let’s put the game away.” Rhage announced.

Riot stood and looked towards Rhage. “No fair, I need redemp…tion…” she could hardly finish her sentence as she saw who was standing in the doorway. It was Zypher. 

He was just everywhere in this house. She couldn’t escape his dead sexy ass. 

Rhage looked over his shoulder and furrowed his brows. “Hey Zypher, what’s up?”

“Nothing,” he said, straightening. “Just wondered what all the Giggling was about.”

Riot watched him walk away, ogling his ass as he went. Yeah she’d like to bite that ass. 

“Okay the game is put away, let’s go eat,” Mary announced, smiling and Riot. A knowing smile. 

Riot just shrugged, trying to play it off. But who was she fooling? Not a damn person. Even Rhage cocked an eyebrow at her. 

Well Hell, Her secret was out. She had a crush on the hot guy.


	11. Chapter 11

After last meal, Bitty took Riot up to her room. “We’ll sleep in my room today.”

Riot looked around and gawked. “There are so many blankets and pillows on the floor.”

Bitty giggled. “Well I would have had a canopy of sorts put up but I thought this was better, we could have a pillow fight!”

“Now, now Bitty. No pillow fights. Someone will get hurt.”

Riot looked at Mary and almost rolled her eyes. Like she would do anything to hurt a child. Her sister. Yeah right. Of course Riot barely knew the little girl, but she wasn’t into child abuse, she had enough of that growing up.

“Your mom is right, we shouldn’t play like that; you could get hurt. Plus,” she said, yawning, “I’m actually really tired. You wore me out kid.”

“Oh ok, I’m tired too.” 

Mary looked between the girls. “I’m going to leave the door open, if you two need anything, we are right next door. We are leaving our door open too.”

Right. No trust. Of course they didn’t know her, so it made sense but also stung a little bit. 

Mary and Rhage said goodnight to their daughter and then looked at Riot. She joked,” No need for a kiss goodnight, I’m fine.”

Mary smiled and said goodnight and Rhage waved goodnight to her.

Riot picked a spot on the floor and laid down. Bitty picked a spot close to her and asked, “What’s your real name?”

Riot cringed, she didn’t use it anymore. But she answered Bitty anyway. “Mackinsey.”

“That’s a pretty name. Why don’t you use it?”

How could she tell her that Riot was her stripper name? She thought for a second and said, “When my mother died, I had a hard time. I got tired of being Mackinsey. So I changed it,” she shrugged.

“My Mahmen died too,” Bitty said sadly. “So did my brother, Charlie.”

“Wait, Mary isn’t your mother?”

“No she is my mother, she and Rhage adopted me.”

Riot stared at Bitty for a good minute, not knowing what to say. So she wasn’t really her sister. OR maybe she was. It was all too confusing for her. But she knew one thing. “I’m glad they adopted you.”

Bitty smiled widely “Me too.”

Riot yawned again. “I think it’s time for us to go to bed, don’t you think?”

Riot fell asleep fast, her dreams filled with her past. Her mother, her mother’s pimp. He had hit Riot, touched Riot, he had hurt her… he was hurting her now. 

“Come here you little bitch,” he growled, grabbing Riot by the hair and threw her back on the couch.  
“Now be a good little girl and open your legs.”

“No,” she cried, trying to get back up. 

He back handed her and she fell back on the couch.

“Do as I say or else.”

“No!”

“Riot,” She was being shaken. “Riot!”

“NO!” She screamed again, but her dream was fading as she woke up gasping for air. 

Holy shit, she looked at Bitty who was crying. Fuck! 

Rhage and Mary ran into the room and stopped dead. “Bitty come here sweetheart.”

Bitty ran to her mother and held onto her tight. “She just started screaming mom, I couldn’t wake her.”

“It’s okay Bitty,” Riot said, still grasping for air. “I’m so sorry. I should have never stayed. I didn’t know this was going to happen.”

Rhage walked over the pillows and bent down in front of her. “You had a nightmare, you couldn’t have known that was going to happen. “

“I’m still sorry. I scared Bitty.”

Rhage helped Riot up and said. “We all have nightmares, Bitty will be fine, I promise." 

Bitty wiped her eyes. “Im okay, I promise, I was just scared for you,” she said walking towards her. “Are you sure you are okay?”

She wasn’t. “Yeah, I’m okay, I just need to breathe.” Riot scrubbed her eyes and said, “I should go.”

“No, please don’t,” begged Bitty.

Riot looked at the little girl and sighed. “Do you have a gym in this mansion?”


	12. Chapter 12

Rhage showed Riot where to go. He even gave her the code to get back into the mansion. Riot walked around the massive gym. It was like nothing she’d ever seen before. She’d been in a few different kind of gyms but they were worn down, old machinery and smelled of body odor. This place smelled of Lysol and leather. It was great!

Her dragon was angry, very angry, but she promised Bitty she wouldn’t leave. If this didn’t work, she’d have to go. 

She grabbed her phone out of her pocket of her leggings and popped her music on. She needed something angry, so she put on Insane Clown Posse. 

They had rhythm no one else had. She could hardly stand rap, but this she could tolerate. As the Neden Game came on, Riot started punching the bag. She took all her frustration and anger out on the bag. Her dream at the forefront of her mind.   
How the hell did she keep having these dreams? It’s not like he can’t hurt her any longer. But it wasn’t the adult her hurting, it was her inner child. The little girl still begging for her mom to protect her.  
Riot punched and punched and kicked the hell out of the bag until her hands were raw and bleeding. She hadn’t even noticed the pain until she saw the bag smattered with her blood. 

“Do you have issues with that bag or something?”

Riot gasped and swung around. “Oh, it’s you.” She said to Zypher. “You scared me.” He was standing in the doorway, watching her like he always did. He had no shirt on, just sweatpants that hung low on his hips, the sight of him making her practically drool. 

Cotton Candy & Popsicles came on and Riot fumbled for her phone to turn it off. Yeah cause she really wanted a sex song to be on right at this moment. “Sorry,” she mumbled.

Smiling wickedly he walked towards her. “Nice playlist,” he said gesturing to her hands. “Lets me see.”

She held out her hands as he came even closer. As her hands touched his, she held in a gasp. The contact going straight to her core. She licked her lips as he assessed her knuckles.

“You didn’t give them a chance did you?”

“”I don’t give anything a chance,” she said.

“He looked up into her eyes. “Well I hope that’s not true.”

She stared back at him, her eyes tracing over his features, every curve of his face, the hairs on his beard to his slightly crooked nose, she committed everything to memory. Before she knew it, she was leaning closer, licking her lips as she stared at his. They were a less than an inch away from each other, she could feel his breath on her lips. 

A purr started behind her throat as he leaned even closer, closing the distance.

The contact was electrifying. His lips soft but his beard rough against her skin. Riot licked the seam of his lips pushing her way into his mouth. She licked her way inside, tasting him, teasing him, finding a rhythm that made her core ache. 

She ran her hand up his chest to his head, snatching his short hair in her hands, pulling the strands firmly as she deepened the kiss between them. This was her element, dominating the situation, finding her pleasure, finding her sweet spot. 

But then he changes the situation on her, surprising her as he snaked his hand around her waist and pulled her to him, molding their bodies together as he fiercely bit her lip, drawing blood. “No you don’t,” he said with a growl to his voice. 

She purred louder, moaning as he kissed his way into her mouth, licking away the blood he drew. His hips grinding against her roughly. The feel of his erection against her lower belly making her wet, making her squirm. 

She never let a man dominate her like this; she was the aggressor.

Riot pulled away from Zypher, panting. “Who the hell said you can take over?”

“Who the hell said I couldn’t.”

She moved away from him, away from his grasp. “That’s not the game I play.”

His eyes bore into hers. “Who said I was playing?”

Fuuuuuck. She wanted this man. Needed this man inside of her but she held back. She was not giving that side over to a male she didn’t even know. And if she gave herself to this male, she doubted it would be for one night. And she wasn’t a next night kind of girl.

“Riot, hey, first meal is about to start, “Rhage informed.

Riot looked the door, why did everyone sneak up on her?

She started walking past Zypher but she stopped and said, “Beat you meat like you’re a fucking butcher, this,” she gestured to herself, “is off limits.”

“We will see,” he called after her.


	13. Chapter 13

“What was that about?”Rhage asked as they walked down the corridor. 

“That was shameless flirting, Rhage. Ever heard of it?”

“Flirting,” he repeated, furrowing his brows. “With Zypher?”

“Why not Zypher?”

Rhage opened the passage way and ushered her through the door way. “I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to get…”

“Let me stop you there. This father role you are trying to pull is fairly new. Like a couple days new. I’m not asking for permission to do, or not do anything with Zypher. Which, for your information, isn’t going to happen. He’s not the kind of guy I go for.”

Rhage cleared his throat. “Right, you’re right. Of course. I’m glad to hear it.”

They entered the dining area and Riot took her seat next to Bitty. She leaned in close and whispered, “don’t take in deep breaths, I smell really bad right now.”

Bitty giggled and sniffed the air. “Phew, you do.”

“Ha ha ha, little one.” Her sister had a funny bone tonight. 

“Hey, why is there blood on your hands?” Bitty asked, concern etched on her face.

Riot looked down at her hands and said, “Got a little carried away with the punching bag. Don’t worry I’m fine.” No she wasn’t, her dragon wasn’t happy and she was trying to keep it together. 

Zypher walked into the room and Riot nearly lost her shit, her skin was too tight and sensitive, her core still throbbing deep inside of her. Fucking hot as hell asshole. 

“So Riot…”

She tore her eyes away from his decadent body and looked at Xhex, who was looking back expectantly. “Yes?”

“How about starting tonight, at shAdoWs?”

Riiiight, the job. She had completely forgotten. “Yes, of course, tonight is fine.”

They discussed what time she would work, and what time she would be getting off. Xhex was all business as she talked about what Riot would be taking care of. 

She ate quickly, ignoring the elephant in the room. Once she was done, she got up from the table and left the room, ready to get home and shower, she really stunk something awful.

“Would you quit doing that?” Rhage shouted after her.

Oh yeah, the goodbye speech. She turned around, “I’m not used to having to say goodbye.”

“I gather,” he rolled his eyes.

Bitty went to her, her arms encircling Riot. “When will you be back?”

“I don’t know,” she responded, resting her hands on Bitty’s shoulder.

“Will you come back after work?”

She needed to satiate her dragon, her body was already starting to tremble, the slightest bit. “How about I figure out my schedule and let you know?”

Bitty’s face fell and that’s when she heard herself say, “Maybe I can spend the night again. I just have a few things to do after work and then I’ll be back.”

Bitty’s face lit up, “Okay, I’ll take it!” She hugged her even tighter before letting go. “See you later sissy.”

Riots heart fluttered, hearing that word come from this little girls mouth was an anchor she didn’t know she needed. “See you sis.” 

Looking up at Rhage and Mary, she waved to them as she took her leave. Dematerializing back to her apartment, she took her shower, her body still tight and tingling, her need never weaning even as she left Zyphers presence.

Too bad she couldn’t fix it herself. 

After her shower she dressed in her last pair of jeans and black T-shirt. She’d need to go to the laundromat soon, she was running low on clothes. 

Dematerializing to shAdoWs, Riot walked inside, again with no problems from the bouncer. She walked through the swarm of bodies, ignoring the way the lust shot through her. Dammit! 

Xhex ushered her over. “Are you ready?” she asked, looking her over.

Okay she was going to need better clothes, she thought as she looked at Xhex’s black leather jacket and black jeans. Boy, was she dressed wrong. At least she had a black shirt on. 

She squared her shoulders. “Yes, yes I am.”


	14. Chapter 14

Xhex ended up giving her the company shirt, one that fit her perfectly imperfect. She didn’t care she was ready for the job. She needed to let a little aggression out. She needed to let her dragon roam free, he was literally a monkey on her back, jumping up and down as claws dug deep in her skin.

She shadowed Xhex for the night, watching how she watched the crowd, how she assessed situations, and how she handled fights. Xhex was one tough as fuck female, and it made Riot question whether she could really do this job to its fullest standards.

Don’t get her, wrong, she killed Lesser’s for her dragon but could she reign it in enough to not kill the patrons of shAdoWs? 

She would just have to find out.

Xhex pointed to a parting in the crowd, “You take this one,” she half shouted over the roar of music.

Riot nodded and pushed her way through the crowd, using more force than usual until she hit her destination. "Alright boys, let’s do this,” she said shouting so they could hear her.  
They looked toward her and laughed then continued their drunken brawl. 

Of course, her height and size had to be the issue here. Well she’ll teach them. Going behind the guy in fornt of her, she kicked the back of his left knee, bringing him off balance and as she grabbed his hair and wrenched his head back, she growled, “Laugh at this bitch.” And head butted him. As he dopped to the floor she looked to the other guy. 

“Holy shit,” he said looking at the floor to her. He backed up, his hands held up in surrender, “I don’t want to fight no chick.”

Rolling her eyes she grabbed the guy on the floor and had to drag him through the crowd to the front door. ”Here,” she said to the bouncer, tossing the man out the door. “Don’t let that one back in tonight. 

She looked through the club for Xhex but couldn’t find her. So she kept to herself and handled whatever situation that came her way. And that’s how her night went, breaking up fights and watching the crowds for potential fights. It was close to closing time when awareness caught up with her and she sought out the source.  
Zypher was here. Fuck her, he was here. 

He was decked out in a leather Jacket, black shirt, black everything. He looked good enough to lick which if she remembered correctly, licking him tasted oh so fucking good.

He walked slowly over to her, his every step had her breathing harder, her mouth salivating, and tightening her fists until she could feel skin break. Her reaction to him was unbelievable and inevitable, she couldn’t resist the pull between them.

“”You look sexy as fuck,” she heard herself say. She meant to ask him why he was here but that didn’t happen. 

“And you look good enough to eat,” he said leaning in close, his mouth a mere inch from her ear.

She leaned her cheek against his and rubbed against him gently. “Mmmmm,” she moaned at the contact his skin and beard made with hers. She fucking loved his facial hair. 

“Come with me,” he said grabbing her hand and dragging her along behind him. 

She let him drag her because that way she could stare down at his sexy ass in those jeans. Damn, she wanted him as bad as it seemed he wanted her.

As they went to the back, Zypher checked doors as he went until he found one open. He ushered her in and locked the door behind him. “Is this what you want?” he asked as he prowled towards her, his gaze intense and filled with need. 

“Yes,” she gasped backing away until her back hit the wall. Oh boy, did she ever want him. 

Zypher’s hands caressed her head as he leaned in close, teasing her with his nose as he dragged it from one side of her jawline to the other. Her hands went to his jeans and he caught her hands and put them above her head as he kissed her, not a lazy, easy kiss, no he went in for it deep, hard and fast. His tempo one she was all too happy to match. He let his right hand caress down her arm as he headed for her breast. She pushed her chest out accepting his touch, needing his touch but his touch wasn’t soft, it was rough and she cried out. 

Yes this is what she needed. What she craved.

He fondled her breasts before his hand went lower, over her belly to her own jeans. He yanked them open and pulled the zipper down, his hand skimming her panties, finding her wet and needy.

He broke the kiss. “So ready for me, aren’t you?” he asked, his fingers teasing her clit firmly. 

“Yes,” she said breathlessly, moving against his hand.

“Too bad,” he said, withdrawing his hand from her panties. “On your knees.” He demanded.

So this was his game. Not hers. What the fuck did he think he was accomplishing here?

He undid his pants and popped his cock out, rubbing himself in front of her face. He stroked back and forth finding a rhythm that deepened his brown eyes until they were almost black. Grabbing her by the back of her head, he positioned himself in front of her mouth and said, “Suck.”

She wasn’t one for giving head, but man did this man tantalize her. She licked her lips and opened for him, moaning as she tasted him. He was almost too big for her, but he fit just right inside her mouth. As she went to work on his cock, she looked up at him and almost lost it herself, his eyes bore into hers, the lust there was unbelievable. She teased him with her teeth, grazing him as he hissed and pulled her to her feet. 

“That’s not funny,” he said dragging her jeans down her legs. He turned her around and bent her over as she placed her hands against the wall. “This is for my pleasure not yours,” he said thrusting deep inside of her wet, dripping pussy. Riot cried out at his punishing pace, fuck did she love it.

His hands dug deep into her hips, as he thrust into her over and over. She reached her hand between her legs to find her sweet spot but he grabbed her hair and yanked her backwards, pulling her closer toward him. “No you fucking don’t,” he growled. He grabbed both of her hands and held them behind her back, deepening his thrusts. 

She was frustrated, needed to come and he was keeping her from it. He’d bring her to the brink then pull away. Only to do it all over again. 

She was about to hurt him when he finally changed tempo, she could feel the ecstasy building in her core as he continued and continued to trust inside until they both came, hard, shouting each other’s name.

That’s when the banging on the door started.


	15. Chapter 15

“Oh fuck,” Riot breathed. Shit, she forgot she was at work. What the fuck kind of trance did he put her in?

Riot grabbed her panties and jeans and pulled them back up, doing up her jeans. The banging continued and she winced, it was probably Xhex.

She looked at Zypher, and sighed, “You just got me fired.”

“I’ll fix it,” he said.

There was no fixing it, Xhex said to make sure she knew what job she was at, at all times. Riot fucked that one up completely. He opened the door to find one of the bouncers standing there. “Club is closing, wrap it up.”

Riot rushed from the room to find the club half empty. She looked around and found Xhex talking to another bouncer.

“I don’t think you are in trouble,” Zypher said behind her. 

She turned and anger hit her all at once. “I might as well be, I lost my fucking head when you walked into the club. I should have never fucked you on company time.”

“First of all, I fucked you, remember? And second of all, this club is all about sex, we were just doing as the people do. There isn’t anything wrong with that.”

“There is so something wrong with that! You could’ve waited to fuck me in the alley after work, or met me at my apartment. Hell, this isn’t how my night was supposed to go.”

“How was it supposed to go?”

“I was supposed to finish work and head to the sex club to get MY jollies off. Not be here with you at my work.”

Zypher stepped closer to her, feeling his breath on her lips. “Are you still going?”

Riot looked deep into his eyes and shuddered. Fuck she wanted him again. Was she going to the sex club still? “Yes,” she replied. She was indeed going to the club after work even though she was satiated. Which was weird for her, never had once been enough for her.

“No one,” he said, getting even closer, “will make you cum the way I do.”

“You think that what we did in there was out of this world?” she asked bewildered. Well she faked the bewildered part. What they had done was out of this world, out of her element. It was fucking amazing.

Shaking his head, his harsh eyes staring back at her he said, “Why lie to yourself? We both know the truth.”

“I’m not lying,” she lied.

He grabbed her and kissed her like his life depended on it. The kiss only lasting a few moments but was enough to cause an ache deep inside her. Dammit, why couldn’t he keep his hands to himself and leave her the hell alone? Then she wouldn’t be hot and bothered as she was. 

He pulled away and said, “Now try going to that sex club and not think of me the whole time.” He walked away towards the exit, his ass a delicious treat as he went.

“Don’t think I don’t know what went on between you two.”

Riot jumped at the sound of Xhex’s voice behind her. “You scared me,” she said, turning around.

Xhex folded her arms against her chest. “I thought I told you that you needed to know which work you were at, at all times.”

“You did, and I’m sorry, if I were to say it was all Zypher’s fault, I’d be lying, I honestly don’t know what happened.”

“You don’t know what happened?” Xhex asked, a frown appearing on her face.

“No I do know what happened I just can’t remember how I forgot where I was.”

A knowing smile appeared on Xhex’s face. “I know what you mean, my hellren has that effect on me.”

“So I’m not fired?”

Shaking her head she replied, “No not tonight, you’re lucky it was close to closing and things weren’t rough on us. Next time though,” she said raising a brow, “wait until after work.”

“Oh trust me, there won’t be a next time.” Not with Zypher, not with anyone.

“Alright, good. Then you can head home now.’

Riot said her thanks walked out of the club and around the side. Dematerializing, she landed at the sex club. Fuck Zypher, she was going to fuck her way through the damn club, even if it killed her. Which of course would be a good way to go, no lie. 

But as she went room to room, turning down guy after guy, she was getting upset and even more sexually frustrated. All she had on her mind was Zypher.

“So this is where you come to.”

She turned, her fists ready to hit Zypher. “You followed me,” she accused.

“Of course I did. Do you think I want anyone touching you after I’ve had you? Fuck no.”

Shaking her head, she said, “I’m not yours Zypher. I’m not the one for you.”

He reached for her, encircling her in his arms. She rested her hands on his chest and looked at him with worry. She had a feeling she could fall hard for this man. Leaning down he whispered against her lips, “Yes you are.”

He kissed her gently, one hand going to her ass and the other one in her hair. She kissed him back, a tingling sensation crawled lazily through her body, one that made her core ache again for him. Just him. 

Fuck, she wanted him all over again. And she was going to have him. Here and now.


	16. Chapter 16

Riot was sore, Zypher had an insatiable appetite. He had fucked her three times before they both called it quits. The sun was going to come up soon and he needed to get back home. 

Riot went home and took a quick shower and threw on her last pair of actual clothes. A yellow tank top and jean shorts. Great, she didn’t look appropriate in the least. 

She grabbing her pocket knife and phone, Riot dematerialized to the back of Walmart and walked around to the front and went inside. It took her less than five minutes to grab a few pairs of pants and T-shirts and pay for them. There she felt better. She had something to wear. 

She left the store and walked around the building only to stop dead in her tracks. Two lessers were at the end of the alleyway.

Shit. Well at least her beast will be happy.

She took out her pocket knife and flipped it open as they ran towards her. She threw her bag to the floor and walked towards them. The first one came at her, slashing a knife towards her face but she backed up and thrust her knife into his side. Kicking him to the ground she took on the other one who had blade as well. 

He held his knife like a thug would and she rolled her eyes. “Can’t you come up with something clever?”

“Fuck you bitch!” he spat, coming at her.

She ducked under his swinging arm and kicked him in the back. The other Lesser got off the floor and they both circled her. She waited for the right moment and threw her knife at the center of the Lessers chest in front of her.

POP!

She spun around just in time to catch the Lesser’s arm as he went for her throat. She held onto his arm as she knocked him to the ground and forced the Lesser’s arm down towards his chest, angling the blade to his heart. He tried to pull away from her but she was stronger and the inevitable happened. He was dead, sent back to his maker. 

Shit she was soaked in Lesser goop. 

She got up and found her bag. Grabbing it, she dematerialized back to the mansion. She knocked on the door and the doggen Fritz opened the door, “Mistress.” 

“Hey Fritz were is…”

“What the fuck?” Rhage said coming down the stairs. “What happened? Are you okay?”

He grabbed ahold of her and looked her over. “Rhage I’m fine. Just fine. I ran into two Lessers at the back of Walmart. I took care of it.”

He recoiled. “What do you mean you took care of it?”

“Like, I got all like, stabby stabby and they went poofy poof! And I like, got all messy and like, need a shower now.” Okay so she was laying it on thick but he was over reacting. 

“Why didn’t you just dematerialize instead of engaging Lessers?”

“Because it’s what I do. I fight Lessers now and then, it’s not a big deal.”

“Not a big deal? It’s a huge deal!” Rhage slashed his hand through the air, “I don’t want you out there fighting Lessers anymore.”

Whoa, okay angry father mode, not something she needed nor wanted. “Listen I don’t go out every night fighting Lesser’s, I learned my lesson when one almost killed me a year ago in San Francisco, but when the mood hits me, I’ll do whatever I want. Whether you like it or not.”

“Almost killed you?”

“It’s not a big deal, seriously. I got shot. The bullet went through me and then he stabbed me seven times in the stomach. I fought him off and healed. Nothing to it.”

“That’s reckless Riot. You don’t need to be out there hunting Lesser’s that’s my job, not yours.”

“Look I don’t need this shit, Rhage. I’m just going to go.” 

She turned to leave but she heard bitty’s voice. “Wait!” 

Riot turned around and sighed. “Your father…”

“Our father,” Bitty interrupted, stopping in front of her. “You’re going to have to come to terms with that, Riot.”

Riot looked down at Bitty, she was wise for her age. Riot had indeed not come to terms with Rhage. “I’ve been on my own for a long time little one. Father is something that is going to take time to come to terms with.”

“Why is it so hard for you?”

Riot thought on that, a long list of why’s popped into her head, but none of them had anything to do with Rhage. It was like she purposely pushed him away because of all the shit she’s been through. “It just is. I can’t explain it. How can I tell you that men never were good in my life, that I trust no one? That growing up, men hurt me so to let Rhage in is like beating against titanium?”

Bitty looked up at her a sad look crossing her features. “I’ve been hurt too Riot. But I let dad in, he’s a good male and would never hurt you.”

“I wish I could believe you Bitty, but I just can’t.”

Rhage cleared his throat. She looked up and saw sadness there crossing his features. “Please stay, Fritz will show you where you can shower.”  
Riot took a deep breath. “Fine,” she exhaled. 

“But just know, this conversation isn’t over.”

“It never will be Rhage,” she said following the Doggen.


	17. Chapter 17

Riot came down the stairs, freshly showered. She wasn’t in the mood to eat or interact with anyone so she decided to go to the piano. She sat down and let her fingers splay across the ivory. Man did she love this piano. 

She started off with a slow melody, not a song she’d ever heard before, she just let the music speak for itself. She needed to let out the tension in her shoulders. She had a feeling her dragon was mad at her. But for what reason? She didn’t know. 

After a while she started to play a song that shattered her heart. Concrete angel. It was a song that always broke her heart because she could relate so bad. She sang along to the chords her fingers were bellowing out. A heart wrenching song with such hidden meaning. Sometimes she did wish she was never born. Hell there wasn’t a reason she was on this planet anyway. 

She felt rather than saw a presence sit next to her, and she knew it was Bitty. 

As she continued to sing, she looked to her right and saw tears flowing down her face. 

It broke Riot’s heart even more. Bitty was a lot like herself, it seemed.

Riot let the song end and continued to play music. She decided to play Cher’s song Last of Me. She felt Bitty needed something a little more empowering. Something strong. Something that showed her that she could overcome anything. Even if Riot hadn’t been able to herself. 

As she finished playing, she looked to Bitty, hopping to see a happy jolly little girl she was used to seeing but no, she was sad and broken. “Hey,” Riot said, gently grabbing Bitty’s chin and turning her head so she could see her eyes. “The past is the past, you can’t change it.”

“I know,” Bitty sighed. “It’s just your music made me feel it all over again.”

“I’m so sorry Bitty, I never meant to hurt you.”

“You didn’t hurt me, the music did.”

“Yeah but I played it. I made you relive your past.” Riot didn’t know her sisters past but she vowed to never play that song again. At least not in her presence.

“Play me something happy, something up beat.”

Riot smiled. “You got it little one.”

Riot played a Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. It was one of her favorite songs to play on the piano. But she had a feeling it took on a whole other meaning now that she met Zypher. He was getting under her skin. Badly.

As the song came to an end, they both jumped at the sound of Rhage’s voice. “Alright girls, it’s time for bed – Bitty have you been crying?” he asked rushing towards them. 

“I’m fine dad, just had a few sad songs that got to me, I’ll be fine.”

Rhage looked to Riot for answers. “Sorry I didn’t know that it would affect her. I changed songs so she would stop crying.”

Sighing, he held out his hand for Bitty. “Come on sweetheart, let’s go to bed.” HE looked at Riot, “The room you showered in is the room you’ll be sleeping in.”

“She can stay in my…”

“Oh no,” Riot cut her off. “I can’t take scaring you like that again.”

“But you are staying right?”

Rolling her eyes, she said “Yes little one, I’ll stay.”

Bitty Ran to her, giving her another one of her hugs. Riot rested her hands on Bitty’s shoulders and said, I’ll see you for first meal.”

As she watched them walk away, she had the feeling this little girl wouldn’t be okay with just seeing Riot on a monthly or even weekly basis. No, she had the feeling she wanted Riot around every day. And that was something Riot wasn’t okay with. She wasn’t okay with these feelings she was having towards her sister. Love wasn’t something she knew.

Riot walked up the staircase and to the room the Doggen showed her. She needed the sleep, since she hardly slept the night before. 

As she entered her room, she growled. “No way. Uh uh. Get out.”


	18. Chapter 18

Zypher was in the bed, naked. His body a sinful delight. He was also becoming erect the more she stared at him, which was not something she wanted. She needed sleep and she knew that if they started anything now, they wouldn’t be able to stop.

“Come to bed, with me,” he said, beckoning her.

“No I need sleep, not sex.” 

He turned over onto his side, patting the space in front of him. “Then come sleep.”

She shut the door to the bedroom and walked over to the bed. “Out Zypher, I mean it.” She wasn’t having sex in this house, dammit.

Zypher got out of bed, and sat on the edge, stroking himself. “Are you sure?”

Damn her, she looked down and her mouth watered. Reaching out, she yanked the hair on his head, removing him from the bed. “Don’t you dare start that shit in here,” she said pulling him towards the door but he grabbed for her, stopping her momentum as he caressed her ass and rubbed her lower back where her dragon was. He pressed himself to her and kissed her gently. A swift kiss but one that had her growling for more.

She arched closer to him. “Damn you.” 

He smiled down to her, “You want me, admit it.”

“Fuck you,” She rubbed against him.

He chuckled. “I will,” he said, kissing her gently again, his mouth moving sensually against hers, his tongue a lazy caress in her mouth. She moaned his name as he kissed his way down her jaw to her neck, nipping, licking, and teasing as he went. 

He removed her shirt, “Do you know how much I want you?” he asked, as dark spices filled the air. 

She licked her lips. “I can tell,” she said wrapping her hand around his dick.

“Your hand is cold,” he growled at the contact.

“Good.” She stroked him a couple of times, swirling her thumb around the head of his dick, biting her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes. He inhaled deeply, his eyes fixated on her lips. She had him where she wanted him. 

She let him go and took off her pants and walked to the bed. Climbing on top, she put her head on the bed, her knees on the edge of the bed and her ass in the air as she stroked herself. “Take me,” she purred. 

She felt him at her entrance and she pushed back, entering herself with his dick. She rocked back and forth, creating her own rhythm as he held onto her hips, letting her find her own pleasure. 

He grabbed her ass and spanked it while she squeezed her pussy muscles around his dick. But the rhythm wasn’t enough for her, she needed it harder, faster. 

She needed him to pound into her.

“Give it to me, Zypher.” 

And give it to her, he did. He slammed into her over and over, making her cry out his name from pain and pleasure.

Just as she came all over his dick, he came hard too, calling her name, going as deep as he could inside of her.

When they were both spent, they laid together in the bed, panting. Her head on his shoulder, him caressing her arm. 

She went to pull away but he stopped her. She wasn’t the cuddling type and felt awkward, but it seemed he didn’t want her to go anywhere.

“Tell me something about you,” Zypher asked, his breath still uneven.

Riot lifted her head the slightest to look at him. “Why do you want to know anything about me?” The question was out of the blue, one she wasn’t expecting.

“I want to get to know my mate>”

Riot pulled away from him and sat up. Her body starting to tremble. “I’m not your mate, Zypher.” The idea that she could be anything to this male had her wanting to run for the hills. They were nothing to each other, just two fuck buddies crossing paths.

“Yes you are, you can fight this all you want baby, but it’s happening.”


	19. Chapter 19

Riot got off the bed, “There is nothing to fight Zypher,” she grabbed her clothes and headed for the shower.   
Zypher followed her into the bathroom, shutting them in.

“No,” she said, turning around. “I shower, you go back to your room.”

“I’ll go to my room when you admit there is something between us.”

Riot rubbed at her temples, this man was relentless. She was beating a brick wall with this male. She wanted this Zypher, yes but she didn’t want him forever. Did she? She didn’t know what she wanted at this point but she knew she wanted to shower. By herself. “Fine, fine there is something between us. Now go,” she said pushing at him with her clothes

His smile was breath taking, she inhaled sharply. 

His smile widened as he walked closer to her. “You sure you want me to go?”

Riot sighed angrily and walked to the shower, throwing her clothes at the wall. “Do what you want Zypher.” She opened the glass door and stepped in, leaving the door open. Why close it, he was just going to follow her in. 

He didn’t. She heard the door open and before he could leave she heard herself saying “Get the fuck in her zypher!” What the hell was she doing?

She heard Zypher chuckle as he walked into the shower, shutting the door behind him. 

“Shut up and wash my back,” she said, handing him the soap. Okay so she was in the mood again and was taking her frustration out on him.

“My pleasure,” He whispered in her ear. 

Zypher ran the soap bar slowly up and down her back, his other hand massaging the soap into her skin. She moaned at the contact, rolling her shoulders as he ran the soap bar across them.   
“I said my back,” she growled as his hands wrapped around her front, caressing and massaging, and tweaking her nipples. She arched and threw her head back against him as his hands went lower, reaching that sweet spot she held so dear.

Aaaaand that’s how they ended up having sex in the shower. Damn Zypher, she thought.

Once she was thoroughly fucked, she rinsed herself, not giving the job to Zypher this time. Otherswiase they’d be back to fucking.

She got out of the shower as he rinsed himself off. 

After she was dried and dressed, she went back into the room and climbed into the bed. She was dog tired, and ready for sleep.

When Zypher exited the bathroom, Riot said, “You can go back to your room now.”

He ignored her and climbed into bed behind her, cuddling in close. “No way am I leaving now. Not when I got you where I want you,” he said, wrapping a hand across her stomach.

She sighed and growled, “fine.” Riot thought she wasn’t going to get any sleep that night. Having never slept next to someone, she didn’t know what to expect but the next thing she knew, she was out like a light.


	20. Chapter 20

The knocking on the door is what woke them up. She looked behind her and rolled her eyes, remembering the night before. Riot threw his arm off of her and walked to the door. 

She opened it to find Rhage on the other side. “What the Fuck?”

Riot had to push Rhage back. “No, we are not fighting. Not with Bitty behind you.”

“What the hell are you doing in my daughter’s room?”

Zypher got out of the bed, on full display. His cocky smile making Riot want to punch him herself. Riot grabbed the door and pushed Rhage backwards. “Let him get dressed,” she said shutting the door behind herself. She looked at Bitty, “Hey kiddo.”

Bitty hugged her and said, “Who is in your room?”

Riot blushed, actually blushed. "Um…” she looked to Mary but found no help there. “Zypher,” she said wincing. 

“Oh. Were you two talking?”

“Yes honey, they were talking,” Mary said, guiding the little girl down the hall, “How about we go eat?”

Bitty looked behind herself. “Are you coming?”

Riot looked at Rhage, who was clenching his fists and staring at the door. “Yeah I’m definitely behind you,” she said walking in Bitty and Mary’s direction. She saw Quinn heading out of his room and she said, “Better get your boy.”

Quinn looked at Rhage and said, “What happened?”

“Zypher was in my room. All night.”

“Shit,” he said walking away, banging on another door as he went.

Riot caught up to Bitty and they all headed down to first meal as they heard shouting coming from behind them.

Riot ground her teeth and ran back to the room she had occupied just in time to see Rhage being dragged backwards. She looked at Zypher who had a split lip. The concern she had for this male was astonishing. She had no idea she even cared. She went to his side and reached for his lip, catching blood on her fingertip.  
“Rhage, enough,” she said looking at him in her most stern look she could give. 

“Not enough. Need more blood,” he said, struggling against the hold the brothers had on him.

“Yes enough, it’s my decision who I sleep with, I’m an adult. Remember?”

Rhage looked down at her. “I don’t…”

“Enough,” she said, slashing her hand through the air, “It could be a lot worse. There could be a ton of men in that room,” Zypher growled, dark spices emanating from his body at her words. “Enough of that too,” she said, looking behind her. “Why are you so damn mad?” she asked Rhage.

“You are my kid.”

“Yes I am.”

Rhage looked at her, and his breathing started calming. Quinn’s grip loosening. “He’s a playboy, Riot.”

“And I’m a fucking stripper who sleeps with every Tom Dick and Harry that pass me by. We are fucking perfect matches, don’t you think?”

Zypher put a possessive hand on her shoulder and she growled. “Zypher, stop that.”

“Never.”

Riot ran a hand down her face and said to no one in particular, “I’m fucking hungry.” She walked away only to be followed by Zypher. He grabbed her hand and said “You stuck up for me, that’s cute.”

She tried letting go of his hand but he was having none of it. “I did what was right, so shut your face and let go of my hand.”

He didn’t let go, he held her hand all the way down the stairs, to the dining room. He finally freed her hand and she sat next to Bitty. 

Rhage walked in and they sat in silence while everyone around them were having conversations. It was awkward as hell. She ate quickly and got up from the table. 

“Where are you going?” Rhage asked.

“To work.”

Xhex frowned. “You don’t work tonight.”

“I meant my other job.”

Zypher looked at her and shook his head. “No.”

Riot laughed. “You’re really funny Zypher.”

“You’re not going.”

Riot walked away, not in the mood for his shit right now, it was already awkward as fuck between her and her father; she didn’t need to add this to the table. 

Zypher caught her arm and turned her around. “I mean it Riot, I don’t want you working there.”

“And I mean it, Zypher, you can’t tell me what to do, I’m not yours to control.”

Zypher backed up. “I’m not trying to control you.”

“Then let me go.”

“Never.”

Riot had a feeling that he meant something totally different than what they were talking about.

“I’m not doing this. I gotta go.” She shrugged off his grasp and left the house, dematerializing back to her Rooming house room. 

She took a deep breath, but started screaming. She ran for her pillow and screamed until her voice was raw. Her dragon was pissed. At her.


	21. Chapter 21

Riot was on the pole, sliding down into the splits. She got back up and twirled again on the pole. She wasn’t into it though, she was distracted. Damn him. Zypher had her blood boiling and the longer she was gone, the more she wanted him. 

She got off the pole as the song ended and walked to the bar, ignoring the cat calls as she went. For once she wasn’t horny, wasn’t in the mood to fuck her way through the night with any guy who walked her way. 

A man walked up to the bar, alongside her. “Hey Riot, it’s me Ryan.”

Riot looked in the man’s direction and shrugged. “Do I know you?”

“Yes um, about a week ago, we uh…”

Oh right, behind the dumpster guy. “What’s up?”

He was fidgeting. “Well I uh, was thinking maybe we can… you know.”

She looked him up and down. “Yeah not happening. I don’t do seconds.” She hit the counter. The bartender nodded and got her drink ready, he knew what she liked, Jack and Coke. 

Ryan grabbed her arm and said, “I think you should reconsider.”

She laughed and grabbed his wrist, twisting until he let go. He looked shocked as she pushed him away. She grabbed her drink and gulped it down. “When a lady says no, its no.”

Riot walked to the back of the stage, grabbing her stuff and leaving the building. She dematerialized back to her room and grabbed the vodka. She sat on her bed and started drinking. 

The more she thought about Zypher, the more she drank. She thought about his damn sexy voice, his body and dammit she thought about his penis. He had the best penis she’d ever seen or had.  
After the bottle was empty, she grabbed another. Yeah she stocked up on the bad nights. Usually she didn’t drink this much, but tonight she needed it. Her head was spinning but she kept drinking.

Her phone rang. 

She picked it up off the night stand and answered it. “Hello?”

“Hey it’s Rhage, Bitty wants to know if you are coming over tonight.”

Riots stomach growled. She was hungry and it was almost time for the brotherhood and their shellans to eat. “Sure,” she said, not knowing how she was going to dematerialize being this drunk.

She hung up the phone and got dressed in the clothes she was wearing, she had left the bag f clothes back in the mansion. She chugged more of the vodka before dematerializing. When she actually made it to the mansion, she stumbled to the door. 

When the door opened, she smiled wide. “Father. How are ya?”

“You’re drunk.”

“Shhhh, nooo I’m not.”

He chuckled ad helped her into the house. “Come on. Let’s get some food in you.”  
Zypher was at the entrance to the dining room. He looked sexy as hell decked out in all black and leather. “Z…ypher.”

Zypher looked at Rhage and said, “Give us a minute.”

Rhage shook his head but went into the dining room.

Riot grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, purring as she did. “hiya big boy.” She winked. Riot went in for a kiss but he pulled away, she pouted.

“Fine, be that way.” She went to walk around him but he held her in place. “What Zypher, what do you want?” she slurred.

“Did you go to the strip club?”

“I did, and I didn’t enjoy it thanks to you.”

He looked into her eyes and said, “Good. Now why are you piss ass drunk?”

“Because half humans get drunk, duh!”

“You need to eat,” he said walking her into the dining room and sitting her down in her seat.

She saw Bitty and yelled, “Bitty!” and engulfed her into a hug. “I missed you sooo much.”

Bitty giggled and said, “I missed you too. How was your night?”

“Dull and uneventful. I should’ve just stayed here with you.” Riot looked down at her plate and squealed, “Food!” and dug in. she was starving.

She looked up at the crowd who was staring back at her. She had noodles hanging from her mouth but still, she asked, “What?”

“Nothing, just keep eating, please.” Zypher said laughing.

She shrugged and kept eating. When she was half way done, the headache hit her. She grabbed at her temples and moaned, dropping the fork to the plate with a clang. “Fuck.”

“What’s wrong?” She heard Rhage ask, but she couldn’t answer him to tell him that this was the side effect to her drinking. 

She was spinning, spiraling and hurting. She felt her chair scoot backwards and she was in arms. Zypher’s arms. She wanted to tell him she could walk herself but she couldn’t. She wanted to tell Bitty it was okay when she asked if she was okay. But she couldn’t. She could barely utter the word fuck.

Her eyes were screwed shut but she knew he was taking her. To the room they shared earlier. Every step he took made her head hurt more, her stomach churn and she could hardly hold it in. once they were in the room she shook her head when he sat her on the bed. She tried to walk to the bathroom but Zypher ended up helping her.

She had barely made it to the toilet before she threw up all the contents in her stomach. Zypher was holding her hair back as she let it all out. Once she was done, she tried to stand but she still needed help. Her head was splitting. She stopped at the sink and brushed her teeth, her mouth feeling and probably smelling like a trash can. She gagged at the taste of toothpaste but was able to brush her teeth. 

“Bed,” she moaned when she was finished.

Zypher picked her up and walked her to the bed. He laid her down and she moaned again, grabbing for the covers. She was just settling into a good spot, one that didn’t hurt so much, when Zypher got into bed and turned her around to face him. She moaned but let him cuddle her close.

“No more drinking, baby.”

She moaned again. No, definitely no more drinking.


	22. Chapter 22

Riot woke up warm, too warm. Zypher’s body was molded to hers, his body hard and ready, even in his sleep. She untangled herself from his body, carefully but still he woke. 

“Hey,” he said rubbing at his eyes, “How are you feeling?”

“Better than I deserve,” she admitted.

“Why did you get so drunk?”

Riot sat up and put her head in her hands. “Because I was frustrated and every time I thought of you, I drank more. If Rhage hadn’t called, I’d have finished the second bottle of vodka.”

Zypher sat up. “So you drank because of me?”

“Well what do you expect? You push yourself on me, I’ve slept with you more than once, you get on my nerves and worst of all, I like it,” she admitted. 

He tried to pull her to him but she pushed him away. “No more cuddling. I’ve had enough,” she said, getting up. 

She went to the bathroom, threw off her clothes and turned on the shower. As she was soaping up her hands, she called out, “Where the fuck are you?”

A moment later he was walking in the shower. “I thought I push myself on you too much.”

She shrugged and started to wash her body, his eyes following her every movement. Soon she wasn’t just washing her body, she was caressing herself for his pleasure. When the fuck did she ever do something for someone else’s pleasure? Yet here she was, touching herself, watching his dick get harder and harder with every stroke of her hands. 

She took the soap and grabbed his dick, massaging back and forth, lathering him up. His head was thrown back in pleasure, every touch had him moaning, his muscles tightening. She put the soap back and turned around, her ass, a bare whisper from his erection.

“Put your hands here,” he said, grabbing her hands and putting them against the shower wall. “Spread your legs,” he commanded. 

She did so willingly. Not sure where he was going with this. 

Shock coursed through her as his finger teased the hole of the ass. Pushing the tip of his finger inside, he pulled back only to push forward once again, going deeper. She groaned, not used to having someone entering her from behind. 

“Damn, you’re tight as fuck baby.”

“Yes,” she gasped as he added another finger, stretching her further. Filling her as no one else had. She rocked her hips back, pushing his fingers further in. She needed more, she needed him. “Zypher,” she whispered, her core aching.

Without withdrawing his fingers, he grabbed her left hip adjusting her to the right position before slamming home into her awaiting pussy. She cried out in pleasure that he was creating. She had never felt so full in her life. 

He fucked her rough, hard and fast. Just what she needed. Zypher added a third finger, withdrawing from her pussy, and finger fucked her until her drove her crazy. “Zypher!” she exclaimed. 

Zypher withdrew his fingers and pressed the head of his dick to her ass. “Hold on, baby” he said as he pushed into her. She cried out in pain but the pleasure was even better. Fucking her slowly, he reached around to her clit, teasing her. “Come for me baby,” he commanded, strategically rubbing her clit until she came hard.

He pulled out of her and turned her around, pushing her to her knees. He stroked himself fast until he came all over her face, her breasts, her stomach and legs. He was claiming her, giving her his scent so no one would ever touch her again. In that moment she could care less but she knew later, she would freak out over it. 

Once they were both cleaned, Riot threw on her second pair of clothes from the bag on the floor. She really needed to do laundry.

“What are you going to wear?”

“I had Fritz put an outfit in your closet for me.”

Of course he did. “How’d you know we would sleep together again?”

“You can’t resist me, Riot. That’s how I knew.”

Shaking her head she watched as he put his pants on. “Do that again,” she demanded as he tucked himself in his pants.

Zypher looked up at her and smiled wickedly. “I do that again, we are getting back in that bed.”

She actually had to think about that. But in the end she shook her head, she needed to eat. After last night and what they had done today, she was starved.


	23. Chapter 23

“How’s our little alcoholic?” Rhage asked, jokingly.

She looked at him and rolled her eyes. “Not funny.”

“No it was not funny in the least. I should think that that will be the last time you drink, no?”

“I drink all the time, what I can’t do, is drink excessively. That’s when I get the migraines,” she explained.

He crossed his arms. “Well it was kind of Zypher to help you to the room, though I think I should’ve been the one to do that.”

Riot sighed, he wasn’t getting over the whole Zypher thing. “I’m sorry he took the dad job from you, but at that moment, I couldn’t choose who to help me. It was first come, first serve type of deal.”

“You know that he didn’t even give Jane a chance to look you over? What if something serious was happening to you?”

“Rhage,” she said exasperated, “Enough with hating Zypher, you’re going to have to learn to live with it.” What was she saying? Did she actually mean those words? She wasn’t so sure she did. But as she watched him walk down the staircase with the other Band of Bastards, she knew she was stuck with him. He was crawling his way into her and she didn’t know how to stop it.

“Are you saying you two are together?” Rhage asked.

She scrubbed her hands against her face and gritted her teeth. Might as well admit it. Even to herself. “Yes.”

When she didn’t hear anything back, she looked up to find Rhage and Zypher having a stare down. Neither of them backing away. Riot sighed and went in between the two but both of them grabbed her at the same time to move her away from the danger. She could smell the dark spices emanating from Zypher. She knew that if Rhage wasn’t her father, he would have killed the male for touching her. “Let me the fuck go,” she growled, looking at both males. 

Rhage let go but Zypher held on and moved her away from them both. “Oh no you don’t!” she yelled. She shrugged out of his hold and went in between them again. “Either you accept this Rhage, or I leave. Your choice.”

Zypher spoke up from behind her. “I’d never hurt her Rhage, I’ve bonded to her.”

Rhage didn’t look even look a little bit shocked. But he did look less aggressive. “One hair on her head, one damn fucking bruise, and I’ll kill you. No hesitation.”

Why was Rhage so hostile with Zypher? She didn’t get it, Zypher was a good male from what she could tell. But then again, she hardly knew a thing about him.

Zypher stepped closer, pushing Riot up against Rhage. Talk about needing space. “No one will ever lay a hand on her. Ever.”

“Alright this is getting too damn intense, can we just chill out?” Riot asked both of them, squeezing from between the two humongous men. Rhage was bigger but not by much. 

Rhage turned from his stare down with Zypher to look at her. “Are you staying tonight?”

“I’ve got to work.”

“No,” said Zypher.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Xhex might fire me if you keep me from working.”

“Oh, I thought you meant-.”

“When,” she emphasized, “I work at the strip club, it’s not your choice. It’s mine. My job. Not yours. So get over it.”

“We’ll talk about it when I get home.”

“I might not be here.”

He growled at her. AT HER. Damn was that fucking sexy. “Don’t make me find you, because I will.”

“Good luck with that,” she pointed at her neck, “you haven’t had my blood.”

He smiled wickedly.” I bit your lip, remember?”

The words “Ah fuck,” slipped from her lips. She backed up and said “I highly doubt that it was enough to track me so I’m good, see yah.” She ran for the door but he was faster, he scooped her up from the floor, her legs dangling.

“Don’t make me bite you here and now. You know I will.”

“Fine,” she squealed, “I’ll come back here; I’ll come back, just put me down you cave man!”

She heard Rhage chuckle and gawked at him. “You don’t like this asshole but you find his methods funny?”

“It’s effective. And I agree with the asshole part.”

“Of course you do.” She looked behind her, craning her neck. “Put. Me. Down.”

He did. But as he did, he said near her ear so only she could hear. “Run from me again, I like the chase. Just next time, the end results with be you on my dick.”

A shiver ran down her spine. This man had her wanting to run for the hills just so she could be on his dick.


	24. Chapter 24

Riot was bored. Not only was work about to end, but there hadn’t been many fights. She wanted this job for the aggression, the tension but that’s what it lacked.

Xhex walked over to her and said, “How are you liking your job?”

Should she lie? Should she tell Xhex that this wasn’t what she thought it was going to be? That she didn’t think she was going to stand and people watch the whole time. “It’s easy.”

“On the slow nights it is. I admit, but then again, these kind of nights can surprise you.”

Oh was she hoping so. 

“Your shift is over, why don’t you head home?”

Riot agreed and said her goodbyes. She headed home and packed up her clothes. She really needed to go to the laundromat.

With the load she had, she had to walk to the laundromat. As she rounded the corner and continued towards her destination, she heard two shots ring out. At first she didn’t know what happened but when the pain started to flare, she realized it was her who was hit.

What little bit of humans were around, scattered like mice.

“Fuck,” she mumbled as she dropped her load and fumbled for the phone, her heart racing. She dialed the only number she knew at the moment.

“Hello, Riot.”

Another shot rang out.

Riot grunted and held her chest as the pain intensified, falling to her knees. Her dragon roaming across her back, even he knew shit was real at the moment.

“Riot. Riot!”

She gritted her teeth. “Laundromat. By house…. Hurry,” she gasped dropping the phone. She put her forehead to the concrete and rolled to her back. She looked to the sky and thought, this was how she was going to go. On the dirty sidewalk. Alone. 

She had always been alone until Rhage came into her life. Now she wished she would’ve said more to him, told him she wanted him in her life, needed him in her life. Needed Bitty and Mary. Needed Zypher. 

Damn… Zypher. This is going to break him, she thought. 

Someone walked up to her, a lesser. The muzzle of his gun pointed at her head. His smiling face would’ve been handsome if he were still human.

“I finally bagged a vamp,” he said triumphantly.

“You didn’t bag shit, asshole,” she spat, blood coming out of her mouth.

He laughed and pointed the gun to her stomach. “Two here and one here,” he pointed the gun at her chest, “I’d say your pretty bagged bitch.”

Riot laughed. She heard her name being shouted from behind the lesser. “Who’s bagged now, dickhead,” she said as he turned around and cursed.

She watched as Rhage shot his gun, popping the bastard like a water balloon.

He was at her side in seconds. “Shit Riot, you’ve been shot.”

“No shit,” she coughed and more blood came out. 

“Hold on, just hold on,” he said applying pressure to her chest. 

“Hey, it’s alright, I’ve had a good run, dad.”

“Don’t talk like that!” she heard him shout, He was probably freaking out about her calling him dad.

She coughed up more blood. As she spat the blood out, she said, “Kinda funny, I go out being shot in the back like a pussy.”

She heard wheels squeal by her head as a medical van stopped beside them. “Thank fuck,” she heard Rhage say.

“Riot!”

She heard Zypher’s voice but she was fading fast. As she closed her eyes, she can hear him scream, “Let me go, let me go!”

But that’s the last thing she heard.


	25. Chapter 25

Digging, she felt digging and pulling in her chest. That’s when Riot woke up and screamed, the pain was intense. She had woken up in surgery.

“Hurry, put her under!”

“No, she screamed as she tried sitting up. “Zypher!” She needed blood, it had been too long since she had any and she knew she wasn’t going to make it if she didn’t get the blood she needed. Plus she really wanted Zypher at her side, she needed him more than she was willing to admit.

Jane pushed her down softly but firmly. “He’s right outside, just let us put you back under, and you’ll see him when you wake,” Jane coaxed, trying to calm her.

But Riot wasn’t having any of it. “No,” she screamed again, “Zypher!”

There was noise behind the closed doors, she could hear shouting and scuffling.

“I need… blood. Need Zypher,” she panted, the pain increasing.

Jane sighed and said, “Let him in.”

After a moment, the door burst open and Zypher was at her side a second later. “I’m Here, I’m right here,” he said grabbing her hand and kissing her lips. 

“She needs your blood Zypher.” Jane said, a bit of irritation in her tone but Riot didn’t care, he was here with her.

Without hesitating, Zypher tore into his wrist and pressed it to Riot’s lips. “Take from me my love.”

She wanted to hit him for calling her his love but then again, she kind of liked it. 

She drank deep and fast, needing to nourish herself so she could be put back under. Every breath she took was excruciating. 

“That’s enough,” Jane said, and Riot growled but let go of Zypher’s wrist. 

Riot looked up at Zypher and he answered her unasked question. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She let them put her back under.


	26. Chapter 26

Riot woke up and tried to sit up, but hands pushed her back down. “You need to lay down, Riot.”

She looked up at Jane and frowned. “I want to get up,” she said, feeling the pain shooting through her chest, back, and stomach. She was hurting bad but she didn’t want to be in the hospital bed. 

Zypher grabbed her hand and she looked at him. “It’s only been eight hours since your surgery, you need to take it easy.”

“Fuck that, I want up,” she said trying to sit up but she barely moved. Gritting her teeth so she wouldn’t scream, she said, “at least sit me up.”

“It’s better to stay in this position for now. You don’t want to hurt yourself.” Rhage said.

She ignored her father and glared at Jane. “Sit. Me. Up.”

Jane clucked her tongue in disapproval, but she did adjust the bed. As the top of the bed moved, Riot winced in pain. Maybe Rhage was right. But she was satisfied when she was upright. 

“So how bad off am I Doc?” she asked, rearranging her blanket.

“You barely made it here. You were shot three times, two in the stomach and one in the chest. We were working on you when you woke up in the middle of the surgery, scaring the hell out of everyone.”

Riot cringed, she remembered. “Yeah, not my finest moment. I think my dragon had something to do with it.”

Jane looked at her with understanding. “The dragon was roaming all over you while you were in surgery.”

“I’m not surprised, he doesn’t like when I get a papercut.”

“Well you have good protectors with you.” She smiled and gestured to Zypher and Rhage.

Riot rolled her eyes at Jane but smiled back.

“Rest.” Jane warned before leaving the room.

Rhage stood where Jane had been. “You scared the hell out of me Riot.”

She looked at her father and realized how disheveled he looked. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to. I was just going out to do laundry.”

“You could have done laundry here.”

“I don’t like imposing on you guys. There are so many people that it would be insane for me to even try to do laundry.”

“Well now you don’t have to worry about doing your own laundry anymore.”

She looked at Rhage confused. “What do you mean?”

He looked back at her as if he was pleased with himself. “I had Fritz move your stuff from the Rooming House to your room here.”

“You did what? Why would you do that?” she asked angrily.

“Because you belong with me. With us. It’s not safe out there for you.”

She was pissed the fuck off. She was… blindsided. “You didn’t even ask me if I wanted to move in here.”

His face fell. “I thought you’d be happy.”

She sighed. “Look, no one has ever done anything for me. I have done it all myself. For you to just get my stuff and move me in to the Kings mansion without even asking everyone-“

“Wrath knows. Hell everyone knows and they’re okay with it, I promise.”

“What if I’m not okay with it?”

Rhage closed his eyes and breathed out heavily. “Then you’d move back but it’s just, I don’t want you to. I want you to stay here.”

Riot thought about it and said, “Will I be able to come and go as I please?”

His eyebrows lifted. “Of course.”

“Then fine, we will try it out. But I still keep my jobs. And I pay rent.”

Rhage shook his head. “No need to pay rent here.” When Riot was going to disagree, he said, “No one pays rent here, Riot. Trust me, it’s not needed.”

Riot looked at Zypher, almost forgetting he was there. “So you are okay with moving me in with my boyfriend?” she asked Rhage jokingly.

Rhage shrugged. “He can move into the Rooming house.”

“You’re funny, not happening,” she heard herself say. Man was she getting attached to Zypher.

There was a knock on the door and Bitty stuck her head inside. “Can I come see my sister now?”

Rhage spoke up. “Yes honey, come in.”

Bitty was at her side in seconds, running from the door as fast as she could with Mary at her heels. “What happened to you?” Bitty asked.

Riot winced. “A Lesser thought it was funny to shoot me. But dad got him for me, don’t worry.”

“You said dad,” Bitty exclaimed happily.

Riot rolled her eyes but smiled back at her. “Yeah I kind of have to call him dad now that he saved my butt, don’t you think?”

“Are you going to be okay?”

Riot reached out and took Bitty’s hand. “I’m really hard to kill, little one.” She joked. “I’ll be okay I promise.”

“We should let Riot rest,” Mary said smiling down at her.

Bitty looked said but agreed and started to walk off but Riot held on tighter to her hand, stopping her momentum and said, “Hey Bitty, guess what?”

“What?”

“We get to have all the sleepovers you want now that dad has me moved in here.”

“Really?” she asked excitedly looking back at their father.

“Really,” Rhage answered. ”Now let’s let her rest,” he said escorting Bitty and Mary out of the room.

Riot was smiling until she looked at Zypher. Oh shit.


	27. Chapter 27

The sadness rolling off of Zypher was astonishing. He looked like a hurt puppy, she’d never seen him before like this. She lifted their hands and held them close to her chest. “Are you ok?”

He looked at her but it took a long time for him to answer her. “You scared me last night. I thought I was going to lose you.”

She squeezed his hand. “I’m right here. I’m fine, I promise.” She pulled him to her and he came willingly. Kissing him was like breathing air, she couldn’t get enough. His caress was gentle but she was getting excited, and her chest starting hurting so she pulled away. “Get me out of this bed, please.”

He looked at her sadly. “Doc Jane said you have to stay put.”

“Go get her for me.” When he hesitated, she gave him her best puppy eyes look. Shaking his head, he went to the door and called out Jane’s name. 

She walked into the room, “Are you doing okay?” she stopped by her side and checked the IV stand.

“Can I please get out of this room?” Riot asked. She hated being in such a sterile environment.

Jane shook her head. Riot sighed. “Look, Zypher can carry me to my room and I’ll stay in bed there. Please just get me out of this room.” 

“It’s not a good idea. You’re still Healing. Moving you now could damage things inside of you.”

“Fine,” Riot gritted her teeth and sat up slowly. She moved one of her legs off the bed and let out a hiss.

“What are you doing?” Jane asked horrified as Zypher gasped and ran around the bed to the side she was getting out of.

“I told you. He either takes me, or I walk. Your choice.” She threatened, pulling on the IV in her arm.

“Stop, stop, okay, okay he can take you just stop trying to rip the IV out.” Jane quickly undid everything and let Zypher by to grab her.

Riot tried to keep calm, but the pain was horrible. She could just imagine her face being toothpaste white as she felt him pick her up. She closed her eyes and moaned. HE went to set her back down but she shook her head. “No. Please take me out of here.”

As gently as he could, Zypher walked her out of the room and down the corridor. When he hit the staires in the main house, Riot almost threw up on him. When they finally reached the bedroom, Riot let out the breath she had been holding. She’d made it.

She opened the door for Zypher and groaned when he set her down on the bed. “Please take this ridiculous gown off of me.”

Zypher took it off of her as easily as he could. “Can I get you anything?”

“Something to eat?” She hoped she was able to eat something, she wasn’t sure because of the extent of her injuries.

“Sure,” he replied, picking up the phone on the bedside table and called down to the doggens. “Can you please ask doc Jane what Riot is able to eat and bring it to her room please?” He hung up the phone and walked to the closet.

“What are you doing?” she asked bewildered. She didn’t want clothes on right now. At least that’s where she thought her clothes were if they brought all her things here.

Zypher walked out of the closet with a pair of sweats. “I was just getting something to change into.”

“Your clothes are in my room?” she asked, confused.

“Our room,” he corrected, giving her a pointed look.

She let that rattle around in her head. He wanted to share a room with her. Could she handle that? She looked at him and said, “One rule.”

“What’s the rule?”

“If we are going to share this room together, then no clothes in bed.”

Zypher threw the pants at the closet door and said, “That’s the best rule in the world.”

She giggled. “Now get in this bed with me dammit.”

“Is that why you wanted out of that hospital bed?”

She looked at him seriously. “All I wanted from the moment I got shot was you. All the way until now. And now I want you in this bed naked and against me.”

He smiled wickedly, “My pleasure, but first, food.”

Her stomach growled and he laughed. Yeah she needed food.


	28. Chapter 28

“I don’t want to be in bed anymore!” Riot shouted as she threw the covers off her naked body. She had had enough after sleeping the whole day away. “It’s nighttime, and I’m tired of being in this bed,” she said as she gently tried standing up.

Zypher was at her side, helping her stand. “I honestly thing you need more bed rest. This is not a good idea.”

“I let you hold me all night on the promise of letting me out of bed when I woke up; no take backs mister.”

He smiled and kissed her cheek. “I did, and I enjoyed every second of it.”

She looked at him in mock shock. “Even when I was in pain?” when his eyes widened and he started the fish mimicking movement with his mouth. She laughed. “I’m only kidding.”

Zypher walked to the closet and picked out a long T-shirt and sweat pants for her. “Those aren’t my clothes,” she said confused.

Zypher shrugged. “Your father must have put in an order to Fritz for clothes for you.”

Riot sighed, her father was starting to get on her nerves. First moving her in, and now this. What was next?

After Zypher dressed her, she took a tentative step forward, then another when she realized it didn’t hurt that bad. “See, I can do this,” she said walking to the door. She opened the door and looked out, no one was around; they must all be downstairs for first meal. She walked all the way down the corridor by herself but by the time she got to the stairs, she was panting in pain.

“Okay, back to bed.”

She looked at him with horror. “Please no, just carry me down the stairs. It’ll be fine.”

“And what happens when you need to go to bed because you’re hurting? I won’t be here until after my shift to help you.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not staying in that room the whole time you’re gone. There are couches downstairs I can sit on until you get back.”

He sighed in defeat and picked her up gently. “Why do I have the feeling you’re always going to get your way in this relationship?” he asked, carrying her down the stairs.

“I haven’t always gotten my way you know,” she said rolling her eyes at him. “Especially with sex.”

“You enjoyed it,” he said with a cocky grin.

He set her feet on the ground and held on to her, making sure she didn’t fall over as she got her bearings. She didn’t fall over, but when they walked into the dining room, Jane shouted, “You are supposed to be in bed resting!”

Her father shook his head at her. “You should be in bed.”

Riot gritted her teeth and walked to her chair next to Bitty. Zypher helped her sit down before walking around the table to sit in his own seat. “I’m not going to stay in bed, and after eating only soup after I got shot, I’m starving. So deal with me being here with you guys.”

Jane pursed her lips and tried to keep quiet but she couldn’t. “I just think, from a medical point of view that you should-“

“Nope, no medical advice at the table.” Riot interrupted. She was not going to let them put her back in the room. 

“Fine,” Jane said angrily.

Jane could be mad all she wanted but it was her decision, no one else’s. So as she sat and ate, she tried not to slouch in pain. It was taking a toll on her.

“Do you want to watch a movie today with us?” Bitty asked her.

Riot couldn’t imagine sitting for more than a few more minutes with the pain it was causing her. “Maybe another time little one. I’m still healing.”

As she finished her last bite, she sighed in defeat and looked at Zypher. “Fine back to bed it is, but I walk everywhere but the stairs.”

He shook his head at her. “Stubborn woman, you are.”

She laughed but groaned in pain. “Yes Yoda, I am. Now bed please,” she said standing up.

He walked her to the stairs and then carried her, all the way to the room, ignoring her protests that she could walk. Truth was, she was grateful he didn’t let her walk. Seemed he was more in tune with her body then she liked. 

As he set her on the bed, she hissed in pain. Dammit, why didn’t she just listen in the first place?

“I told you it was a bad idea,” he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

“Yeah, yeah, go to work already,” she said against his lips kissing him harder. But he pulled away and as he walked to the door, she pouted. 

Why the hell was she pouting?

Oh yeah, because she was dumb struck in love with him.


	29. Chapter 29

Riot was once again, fed up with the bed. She sat up and looked down at her chest that was still covered in bandages. She sighted and started ripping at the tape. She hated having them on and she couldn’t wait to take them off. Once she took the one on her chest off, she looked at the purplish covered skin, there wasn’t even a scar. She ripped off the other bandages and stood carefully, testing her limits. So far she was okay. 

She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower, her body felt disgusting. Stepping into the spray of the hot water, she hissed as the water hit her bruised skin, she was still fragile it seemed. It took her longer than usual to clean up but she managed as best she could, she was lucky there was a shower bench to help her out when she needed it. 

Once she was out of the shower, she patted herself dry and looked in the mirror and cringed, she looked awful. The bruises were in different stages of healing. She sighed and went back in to the room to the closet, her breathing was heavy, the shower took a lot out of her but she was determined to get dressed. She opened the door to her room and looked out, no one was in the corridor so she slipped out and shut the door quietly.

It was almost last meal and she was starving. Zypher wasn’t back yet to help her down the stairs so she had to manage on her own. Leaning heavily on the banister, she made her way down the stairs as carefully as she could. It wasn’t like she was helpless, dammit, she was a strong independent female. She could do this. 

She stumbled down a couple of steps but other than that, she made it down the stairs with the grace of an elephant. She sat down on the last step and put her head on the banister. Fuck that was a task. Luckily it didn’t hurt as much as when Jane checked up on her earlier but that didn’t mean she was able to sing songs anytime soon. 

“What are you doing out of bed?”

Riot looked up at Mary and Bitty. “I can’t be stuck up there any longer. I’m bored.”

Mary shook her head and was about to say something but Bitty looked at her with hope in her eyes and said, “Does this mean you get to spend time with me now?”

Riot smiled, happy for the interruption. “As long as we don’t play twister, we’ll be fine.”

“I can find us something to do!”

Riot watched her bouncing around happily, she smiled. She couldn’t help but love the little girl, even though she hardly knew what love was. So far, she knew she loved two people, just in different ways.

How she loved Zypher was beyond her, she hardly knew him, but the feelings washing over her every time she thought about him was telling. 

Mary held out her hand, “Here let me help you up, the boys are back.”

Riot grabbed her hand and braced herself for the pain but it wasn’t bad. She was handling the pain better this time. “Thanks.”

She watched as the brothers walked through the front door and cringed when she met Zyphers eyes, he didn’t look pleased. “What are you doing up?”

“I wanted to learn the Irish jig but I seem to have two left feet today.”

“Very funny,” he rolled his eyes, “Come on you, let’s get you to your seat so you can eat. You must be starving.”

“Stop reading my mind,” she said grabbing his arm. 

He chuckled as he escorted her to the chair next to Bitty. “How’d you get down here anyway?”

“I walked. I leaned… I stumbled,” she admitted.

“What the hell Riot?”

She smacked his arm and sat down. “I got down here didn’t I? I’d like to point out that I didn’t break anything.”

“And you took a shower?” he asked, noticing her wet hair.

“Yes I did, I can do things on my own you know.”

Jane walked into the dining room and stopped in front of her. “It’s nice to see you again, Riot. How are you feeling? Do you need your bandages changed?”

Riot shook her head. “The wounds are closed, so I took them off.”

Jane sighed and shook her head. “And you didn’t think to consult with me about it?”

Riot shrugged. “No need.”

“You are the biggest pain in the ass, do you know that?”

“Yes she is,” Zypher agreed.

“I disagree, I think I have been the perfect patient. I’ve been doing everything you say up until now.”

Jane snorted and went to her seat. Zypher kissed the top of her head and walked to his chair as well. Riot looked at Bitty and said, “Any ideas for tonight?”

Bitty turned to her and smiled. “I think we could watch a movie, it shouldn’t hurt you to do that, would it?”

“No it wouldn’t” she agreed.

“You’re looking better,” Rhage said, walking into the dining room, patting her on the shoulder as he went to sit by Mary. 

Riot nodded in his direction. “I’m feeling better. Soon I’ll be able to go back to work.”

“And which work is that?” Zypher interrupted.

“Both my jobs.” She leveled her eyes on him. 

A growl emanated from him, signaling his displeasure with her. 

Well shit, he was mad at her.


	30. Chapter 30

“Why the hell are you growling at me?” she asked, dropping her fork onto her plate. His eyes were blazing and she could feel the change in the air from his anger, not that she cared he was mad, it was her damn job.

“Do you think I want men to sit and gawk and touch you while you’re parading around the fucking stripper pole in a skimpy ass outfit? You’re mine damnit.”

Rhage growled and Mary had Bitty cover her ears. Riot looked down at Bitty and anger bubbled over. Not once did she want her sister to hear what she did for a living. She had skated over the subject with carefully placed words that made her job seem less whorish than it actually was.

She looked back at Zypher and said through gritted teeth. “What I do on my own fucking time is my business, not yours! You don’t own me Zypher, I might be fucking you at the moment but that doesn’t mean you own my damn body.”

He stood up and slammed his hands on the table, making everyone jump except the men, they weren’t that impressed with Zyphers outburst. “You are mine and don’t you dare fucking deny it!”

She stood up as well and walked out of the room. She stomped up the stairs with Zypher on her heals. When she got to the room, she went to the closet and found one of her work outfits but when she turned around, Zypher grabbed the outfit and shredded it in his hands. He went around the whole closet, ripping and tearing every skimpy outfit that she owned.

That pissed Riot off, but instead of out bursting, she just shrugged and watched him tear her outfits apart. Once he was done, he looked back at her and he had lust in his anger filled eyes. But she wasn’t having any of it and decided to leave the room. 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked, walking right behind her.

She didn’t answer Zypher, instead she walked back down the corridor to the stairs.When she reached the dining area, she looked at Bitty and called out to her. “Bitty when you are ready, we can have a sleep over and do whatever you want.”

“Really?” She asked, skeptically. 

“Yes ma’am, I’d really like to spend time with you today.”

Zypher grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked again,

She shrugged out of his hold and growled. “Do not touch me.”

He backed away and flared his nostrils, dark spices emanating off of him.

Bitty skipped her way towards Riot and grabbed her hand. “Do you want to watch a movie?”

Riot looked away from Zypher and said, “Sounds perfect, last one is a chickens butt!” and bounded up the stairs slowly so Bitty could win. She was happy to get away from Zypher and if it meant spending time with her sister, she would gladly take it. 

“Not so fast!” Riot shouted to Bitty laughing when the little girl passed her and went straight for the movie room. She started jumping up and down and fist bumping the air when she won. “I won, I won. You’re the chickens butt!”

Riot laughed, letting some of her anger go, “not fair, you took advantage of an injured female and beat me,” she joked, ruffling her hair. 

“Slow poke!”

Riot smiled and walked into the movie room. “What should we watch?”

“Can we watch the new Frozen 2 Movie?”

“Don’t know what that is, but sure!”

Rhage and Mary joined them and they watched as sisters sang and looked for the source to the light and noise one of them was hearing and seeing. It ended up being a good movie and Riot wanted to learn some of the songs to sing to Bitty. 

When it was over, Mary looked at her and Bitty, “Time for bed you two.”

They made their way to Bitty’s room and they found their spots on the floor. After they said their goodnight’s to their parents, they went to sleep. At least Bitty did. Riot stayed up all night listening to her little sisters soft snores.   
She was still angry with Zypher.

When it was time to wake up, Riot got off the floor and walked out of the room and entered the code and went down the stairs. She was adamant about ignoring Zypher. He wasn’t waiting for her anywhere so she took advantage and left the house. She felt like she was back to normal so she dematerialized to the back of the club. 

“Hey girl,” Cherry said giving her a hug when she entered the club. “Where have you been?”

“Sick,” she said walking past her to the office. She knew she was going to get shit from the boss so she braced herself as she entered the room. He was on the phone but when he looked up, he said hold on into the phone. “What the fuck Riot?”

“Sick,” she shrugged.

“Sick huh? You better have been on your death bed! You didn’t even answer your phone.”

That’s because she forgot to charge the damn thing. “Sorry,” she said backing out of the office and walking to the back. She gave all the girls hugs as they were changing or coming off the stage.

Since Zypher tore up all her outfits, she had to find an outfit in her size on one of the racks they kept in the back for emergencies. She hated wearing clothes other people have worn, but she’d have to deal with it. 

After she dressed, she went and walked around the club, getting drink orders and flirting with the clientele, the usual she had to do. When her song was up, she went on stage and started dancing, it was a slow song, so she grinded against the pole, climbed the pole and swirled around. She wasn’t into the dance though, her mind was on Zypher and how much he would hate it if he saw her doing this. She was on the floor doing the splits when she looked at the door and nearly froze.

Zypher was standing there watching her. His eyes dark and angry. He looked so strange standing ther in a club full of sexually induced men.

She got off the floor as the song came to an end and walked over to him. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

“Home. Now.”

She crossed her arms over her barely covered chest and glared at him. “Not until my shift is over.” She turned around and went to serve drinks. 

Zypher stood in that same spot, watching her the whole night, even when she got back on the pole with other girls. She felt sick to her stomach and wanted to throw up. She was pissing him off more and she knew it. 

She knew that he wanted her to quit because she belonged to him. She knew she did, the spices were a dead ringer. But this was her work, something she has done for so many years. She sighed, getting off the stage and walked to the back and got dressed. She left the club from the back exit and went home. He would figure out that she was gone soon enough.

She went back to the mansion and went to her room and got into the shower. Fuck she had a decision to make.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks to the blood he shared while she was injured, Riot knew when Zypher was home. She was still at the piano with Bitty beside her, showing her how to play the piano but when she felt Zypher, she sighed and told Bitty that her lesson was over for tonight. 

Bitty Ran out of the room, happy as can be, and Riot wished she shared her same enthusiasm. 

Walking over to him, she didn’t meet his eyes, or eye, seeing as he’d lost the other one to a lesser fight before they met. He did have a fake one in to replace the one he had lost.

“Will you look at me?” he asked softly. His voice made her heart hurt, and it was the funniest feeling. She really didn’t know how to process it.

She lifted her eyes to his and bit her lip harshly, almost drawing blood, why was she so nervous? Feeling like she needed to say something, she reached out and put her hands on his chest, “Don’t be mad at me.”

“Then why defy me?”

“Why try to tame me?”

“Is that what you think I am doing?”

“Isn’t it?” she asked, confused. 

He shook his head and ran his hands through his hair. “All I ask of you is to not work at a strip club where other men gawk at you while you are half naked. This,” he said, pulling her in close, his hands going to her ass and squeezing gently, “Is mine. I’d really like to be the only male seeing you so undressed, so provocative, so… sexy.”

And that’s when it clicked for her. Her reason to stop dancing was him. How could she keep dancing for strange men, having them grope her while she passed, having to give lap dances for extra money? Even having to pretend she even wanted any of them was something she didn’t want anymore. No, she didn’t want any of it anymore. She wanted—Zypher.

But how could she tell him that without him thinking he won?

Riot shrugged, and looked at her nails. “Dancing isn’t such a big deal you know, women do it all the time.”

He pulled her in closer, his arousal hard against her belly. “Not my female.”

She removed his hands from her ass and said as she walked around him, heading for the stairs. “If you want me to quit, then you’re going to have to show me how much you want me to quit.” She ran for it, fast and hard, her legs working like they’ve never worked before. But still, he caught her half way down the hall and swung her up in his arms. His mouth a harsh caress against her mouth as she fumbled for the doorknob. 

Once they were in the room, all bets were off. She tore at his clothes and he did the same until they were both naked. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for you to heal?”

Since she was half dead not long ago, that was a long time. “Long enough” she said against his mouth, eager to have more of him. Dam she was desperate. He tried throwing her on the bed but she was latched to his neck, so he only managed to launch her body which landed her legs first on the bed. She laughed against his lips. “Oops.”

“Oops this,” he said, sweeping her feet of the bed and around his hips. He entered her in one swift move and she let out a growl mixed moan that had her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She needed control of the situation in most cases but when Zypher took control, it was like nothing she ever experienced. 

The thrusting into her body was amazing but it was the look in his eye that had her wanting him even more. “Tell me you re mine.” He demanded.

“Not happening,” she panted, her pussy throbbing to the beat of his dick inside of her, pushing and pulsating as never before. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and changed tempo, going further inside of her, filling her to the max, but yet she needed more. 

Riot pulled Zypher down to her mouth and pierced her teeth into his neck, making him cry out. But as he did, he pierced her shoulder, drawing blood from her for the first time. It was so erotic, she came hard against him, and he, as her pussy clenched against his dick, came right after her. 

It was only after they were spent when she whispered “I am yours,” into his ear that he settled down between her legs and fell fast asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

When they woke up, it was about to be first meal. Zypher pulled her close. “Do you promise to quit the strip club?”

Riot sigh and stretched out against him, giggling at how it made his dick stir. “I promise, I’m quitting tonight. I just have to go down there and inform Matt that I’d be quitting.”

“Why do you have to go down there in the first place?”

She rolled her eyes and sat up, going for the shower. “I need to collect my last check, im not letting that money go to waste.”

Sighing, Zypher got out of bed and followed her into the shower, where they spent an exuberant amount of time washing each other off and getting each other off. 

During last meal, all Riot could think about was quitting the only job she knew how to do. Of course, she could still work at shAdoWs but it would never be the same for her. Who she is, is now who she was and who she is now is someone she didn’t know. If that in fact made any sense. She wanted to be what her father expected her to be, who her sister looked up to, who Zypher saw her as but who that was, was a stranger to her.

She kissed her little sisters head and left the table, walking out of the dining room and through the front doors, she dematerialized to the back of the strip club. She didn’t say goodbye to Zypher, her head was too jumbled to remember her own dam manners when it came to their relationship. In fact now, he probably thought she was second guessing herself and staying as a stripper. Fuck, how she screwed things up. 

Riot walked inside and through the back, heading for the office. She knew Matt would be behind his desk either on the phone or with some employee between his legs. When she found neither as she entered the room she frowned. “Hey Matt.”

“Hey yourself. What brings you back so soon?”

Matt was a no bullshit kind of guy and that was what attracted her to his club and had her staying for as long as she did. Her first job was a fuck up, not only was it ran by vampires, it was also how she turned. They told her what she was, held her in the basement until it was time for her transition and tried keeping her as their own personal whore. Fuck them very much when she fought back and killed every single one of them. Turns out she was pretty strong and good with her mouth, ripping and tearing throats out turned out to be a good side business for her. 

She had become a reaper to those humans and immortals alike who preyed on the innocent. Though that was something she hadn’t had to do in a while. 

“I’m here to quit.”

Matt pressed a few buttons on his phone and sat back in his chair. “Now why in the world would you do that?”

Riot let out a sigh and admitted, “I met someone.”

At that point, four armed men had walked into the room and shut the door behind them. Riot looked around confused, she had seen these men before, but not all at once. She knew they worked as bouncers for the club but not as Matt’s personal guard. She knew she was in for it when one of them pulled out their gun which had a silencer on it.

“Now Riot, do you think it’s going to be that easy for you to just leave my club?”

She thought it was going to be, hell all the other strip clubs didn’t give two shits if she left, they just hired another girl. “Cause I can.”

“Look here, little girl,” He didn’t know her actual age, “you are going to be a good little whore and come over here and suck my dick, you’re going to apologize for wanting to leave and get your ass back to work.”

Riot laughed. The prick actually thought she was going to do as he said. She stood up and leaned over the desk, her palms flat on the surface. “Fuck you very much, Matt, but I am leaving here with my check and my fucking dignity. I ain’t doing shit to you.” Never in a million years would she touch the fucking nasty ugly piece of shit.

Matt nodded to the man holding the gun and she barely had time to pivot to the right before she got shot in the arm. “Fuck!” she hissed.

Before the others could react, she reached out and grabbed the man’s arm and twisted, so that the gun was facing him and let it fire. She dropped his arm and grabbed the dead man by the waist as shots rang out. She threw the dead man into one of the other men standing close and raced behind another, twisted his neck until it snapped and grabbed is gun, shooting the other two with ease but still taking another bullet to the belly as she did. 

She grunted in pain and looked at Matt. “Now this didn’t have to get messy but you made it messy. Now I have to kill you.”

Matt cowered behind his desk, begging for his life, but Riot showed no mercy. She shot him in the head and dropped the gun. Moving Matt away from the desk, she grabbed at the drawer that held the money and took all of the cash. Fuck the other employees, soon they’d find out there was no boss left for them to work for. 

Riot stuffed the cash inside her bra, her pockets her belt loops, anywhere it would fit. She grabbed her cell phone and made the call she was dreading. 

“Riot?”

“Hey father, I was just wondering… do you happen to do clean up jobs, cause I think I am in a bit of trouble.”


End file.
